Let's Go on a Pokemon Adventure!
by GimmeNamePlease
Summary: Dragged into another world by some weird space dragon, doing his best to keep a gang of criminals from doing evil things, and trying to find the time to act like a kid his age should. Life just didn't seem to stop throwing things on his plate, but he is Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't let life put him down before and he wouldn't start now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Some notes before we begin if no one that might read this minds me rambling.**

 **For some backstory, Naruto was born in Konoha, but was brought to the Pokemon world by everyone's favorite space dragon right as he met Itachi and Kisame for the first time. After that he tried learning about Kanto where he ended up, before getting side tracked with Team Rocket since he felt they were a lot like Gato was with Wave. So as he usually does with villains he doesn't like, he went and kicked the shit out of them.**

 **Though he ends up killing Giovanni and most of the more messed up executives and scientists..as in just about all of them. After that he had the choice of killing off everyone else which is a moral no from him since he understands people doing fucked up shit when they're desperate, letting them run wild like they already were which is also a no, disbanding them which leaves the possibility of some other group taking over and that's not something that he'd let happen, and finally taking over himself and changing the rules to try and make things better. Sadly for him the only choice he's morally okay with is the last one, which makes him a mob boss that the police will always be chasing after.**

 **Well. That's enough for now so on with the show.**

* * *

Prologue: Rocket.

"Haa..." A slow, quiet sigh escaped from a blond boy, lazily leaning over a long desk as he looked over at a woman with red hair explaining something displayed on a wall screen.

His eyes flicked over the woman for a moment. Red hair that fell down to flare out between her shoulder blades, piercing red eyes that would pin a lesser man with a simple look, and a beautiful face that held a smirk that bordered between smug satisfaction and an attractive self assurance whenever she went over something that went particularly well.

Her clothes, mostly white both hid and accentuated her wonderful body all at once. First and foremost was a thin, ribbed turtleneck that was black in color and made him wonder if it felt as soft as it looked. Over that was a white business jacket with the top and bottom two buttons undone, hiding and dragging attention to her chest and taut stomach. A matching business skirt hid her legs...a little. It may have gone down to her shins but the cuts on each side up to mwd-thigh made the coverage questionable. Finally was her white, knee-high, high-heel boots.

She was trying her best to keep him up to date with the new business that Team Rocket was trying out after he had taken over and changed the rules, but he didn't really care.

Most of the reason he decided to take over and not just disband the group was to make sure they didn't get too rowdy or let some other worse group take over.

Still, at least he got to spend time with a beatiful woman. _'Fucking hormones.'_ He thought to himself as his gaze strayed back to her ass, mesmerized by the slight sway of her hips whenever she would reach to point out some part of the report or another.

He interupted her with a light cough. "Ah, Ariana, can we take a break?"

The woman paused and looked back to him for a moment before nodding. "Yes sir." She acquiesed as she walked over to stand before his desk.

"You don't have to say 'sir'." He grumbled, blue eyes narrowing in annoyance. "We're friends."

"Yes but you're someone I respect, having the strength to overcome Giovanni and put all of Team Rocket under your foot." Her words came out almost like a purr. "And having the foresight to try and lead us in a direction that I like better than the way things had been."

"I think it's just the fact that I'm cheaper." He countered. "I don't like the idea of the grunts wasting money on pokeballs for pokemon that end up having to be thrown out."

"Even if that's the reason, you've pushed for a more sustainable way of dealing with pokemon sales that having the idiots scramble for anything that catches their eye." It was hard to set up breeding centers but in the end she knew it would be more than worth it. Especially once they brought in some of the more desired ones like Ponytas or Pikachus.

"How close are they to being finished?"

The redhead frowned as she tried to recall the details. "The one on the outskirts of Celadon city should be finished within the next month and the one along Route Three will need another two months."

"Who's going to run them?" He trusted the two to run things. Petrel might be laid back but he knew when to be serious and Ariana was his right hand woman.

Grunts he didn't exactly trust. They were stupid.

The flinch she gave at that didn't inspire confidence in the ones that were picked. "Butch and Cassidy will look after the Route Three center. I'll be placing Butch in charge because Cassidy has a tendency to skip paperwork." He nodded, having met the two before and knowing they can get things done if you keep them aware of the stakes. "As for the Celadon city center...I could only find Jessie and James having the requirements to run it."

And there was the reason for the flinch. Jessie and James were the laughingstocks of the old Team Rocket, even for Ariana who had been stuck doing inventory at a warehouse on one of the Sevii Islands. Placing them in charge of anything at all was practically dooming in the eyes of members that were stil here.

"Explain."

Ariana straightened up at the seriousness in his voice. "Jessie had spend a brief amount of time in a nursing school for Chansey during her childhood." It was still hard to wrap her head around the events that led to a human getting into a pokemon school. "James has mentioned having a Growlithe as a child so he should be capable of catching and caring for the ones on Route Seven. As well as his own pokemon showing a startling amout of care for him."

Only a handful of Grass Type Specialists could claim to have a Weepinbell latch onto them affectionately and not lose a limb because of the Flycatcher's acid. Even then not a single one could calmly walk away when theirs tried latching onto their head.

Naruto was forced to nod at that. "I'll talk to all four of them later about it."

"I'll send them in later sir." She turned slightly and motioned back to the screen on the wall. "Let's continue the report."

At his nod she turned and walked back, his eyes glued to her swaying hips the entire time.

* * *

James was scared. No scratch that, he was terrified. He, Meowth, Jessie, Butch, and Cassidy had been called to the Boss's Office. People didn't tend to get called there unless they were about to have an accident.

Those that ran didn't tend to make it very far either.

Looking at those walking beside him he couldn't help but feel like he was the only one quaking in terror.

Jessie, his partner, stood tall with her head held high and refusing to show a hint of fear. Her purplish-red hair down for once as she didn't have time to put it up before they were called, blue eyes switching between glaring forward and at her rival. Her custom white uniform that had been cut into a crop-top to show off her navel and white miniskirt doing their best to hide what precious little they could. At least he managed to get her to wear a pair of long gloves and thigh-high boots before they left.

Beside her, orange hair also having had no time for styling and purple eyes smugly looking down at his partner was Cassidy. Her black dress-styled uniform as immaculate as ever but just like Jessie's skirt was cut to just mid thigh. Much the same was that she had long gloves reaching up her arms and similar boots covering her legs, though hers were white compared to Jessie's black.

On the far side of her was he own partner Butch. Green hair cut short with a slight bowl-cut covering his forehead and brown eyes darting around somewhat nervously. Unlike his partner he dressed simply, a black long-sleeve with the Team Rocket logo proudly emblazoned on the torso and black pants to match the average grunt look. A simple Rocket brand cap and he could fade into the ranks.

Then there was him. Lavender hair reaching down to his shoulders and green eyes looking for anything to help him stop shaking. His uniform was almost the same as Butch's, only colored and cut a bit by Jessie to match hers with a black shirt tucked into his pants underneath. In the end all he could do was place a hand over the pokeballs on his belt and let the calming presence of his friends steady him.

"So...any idea what we're being called for." Butch finally spoke up as they turned onto the final hallway that lead to their destination.

"Probably for a new mission." Cassidy said self-assured, then looked to Jessie smugly. "As for you two...you'll probably be dismissed finally."

His partner scowled at that but before she could start an argument he placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke up. "We might all be in trouble. Between our less than stellar track record and your incredible record with the old Boss's more ruthless missions..."

They all shuddered at a reminder of what happened to other who had done such missions with zeal.

"W-well we haven't had an accident yet and Madam Ariana hasn't called someone in for that in over six months." Butch tried to reason.

"Yeah...and you two never managed to get onto the list of successful agents so there's no way that we'd all be called in for that." Cassidy agreed.

"Well no way we're gonna find out what this is all about talkin' about it." A voice called up from their feet, Meowth deciding to give his own opinion.

He'd almost forgotten about the talking Scratch Cat pokemon. He stood on his hind legs unlike most of his bretheren, though he had the same cream colored fur with splotches of brown on his hind paws and tail. In his hand-paws was the golden that usually sat atop his head, getting a shining to make himself look extra presentable.

"How does it talk again?" The orange haired agent asked him.

"I learned ta talk and that's all ya need ta know." Ah, that story was still a sore spot for him he supposed.

Jessie smirked at her rival, "He's better than your average Meowth."

"That's right." He agreed before noticing they were finally before the Boss's door.

The others noticed too as they all came to a stop before it and hesitated.

 _" Come in."_ Ariana's voice said through an intercom.

And with that their moment of hesitation was forced to end. Trying to one up each other most likely, both Jessie and Cassidy each grabbed one of the two doors and pushed it open.

The sight that greeted them when they opened the door was not what they expected. The room was the same as it had been before the change in management - four black walls and notjing but a singular desk with a lavish chair behind it. The problem was the blond boy sitting on said chair with Madam Ariana at his side looking over a tablet, probably why she knew they stopped outside.

The boy couldn't be older than fifteen. Blond hair spiked around his face but went straight atop and around his head, blue eyes bore down on them like a predator and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks enhanced the look. What little they could see of his clothing was a very baggy jacket, black in color with an orange Rocket logo as opposed to the normal red, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Madam Ariana?" Cassidy spoke up after eying the boy for a moment "Who is that boy?"

"The Boss." The redhead spoke without glancing up from her tablet.

Before any of them could ask more the blond spoke. "You four are here to learn about your new jobs, starting in one month" He motioned to Butch and Cassidy. "And three months." He motioned to them.

A weight settled upon the four lesser members and they stood up straighter. Any notice that you'll be having a certain job and to study for it spoke of only the utmost importance. An entire month's notice was unheard of.

"What are we going to do?" Cassidy asked hesitantly.

Narrowing his eyes at her the boy motioned to Ariana, who tapped her tablet a few times and caused a screen on the wall to their left to light up with the pictures of two buildings that were nearing the finishing end of construction. "You four will be looking after the new Breeding Centers that Ariana has been hard at work having made and legalized."

"We're looking after eggs?" Jessie was obviously dismayed.

Ariana looked up from her tablet to glare at her. "You four are in charge of the first two buildings of Team Rocket's newest business." A few touches of her tablet and pictures of Pokemon appeared over the buildings. "Our new Boss here does not like the old ways of grunts running out to catch whatever pokemon they can and hoping that we can profit from them. As such we will now be breeding popular and particularly strong Pokemon such as Clefairy and Jigglypuff in the former category and Charmander and Growlithe in the later."

The boy nodded. "I want this done _flawlessly_." He stressed. "Everything done by the book with all the paperwork done and delivered wherever it has to go with plenty of time to spare. I want no reason for the police to look into them, that means no stealing the Pokemon of anyone that comes in for help with breeding, no fudging the numbers to skip on taxes, no sneaking any eggs from trainers that come in, and no showing that you and the business is allied with Team Rocket."

After a moment to let that sink in he continued. "Petrel and Ariana will be checking in on you from time to time and if I hear about any screw ups I'll personally come to make sure you don't mess up a second time. I'll be very displeased if you four ruin Ariana's hard work."

Once they all nodded said redhead spoke up again. "Butch and Cassidy, you two will be stationed at the center on Route Three. Butch will be in charge of paperwork and day to day running of business while Cassidy is in charge of going out to capture the target okemon on the screen for more profitable egg sales."

"Understood." Both agents stated, the male inwardly happy someone had gotten his name right twice in a row.

"Jessie and James, you two will be stationed at the one on the outskirts of Celadon city." Even her gaze said the executive didn't have much faith in them. "James will be in charge in the same way as Butch but also be the only one to interact with the local Gym Leader if she ever decides to use the center's services. Jessie will do the same job as Cassidy but have the added requirement of looking for as many Chansey as possible on Route Sixteen for another business venture I'm planning."

At their nod the boy spoke. "You'll each have your choices of ten grunts to act as security, all of you have permission to take enough Pokemon to have a team of four, but you have to have at least three different types on your team." When they all nodded he waved them off.

"H-hey, what about me!?" Meowth cried irritated at being ignored.

Both of their superiors gazes snapped to him. "A talking Meowth?" the Executive muttered curiously.

"You..." The boy paused to think. "I might have a special job for you around the time that Jessie and James leave to start the breeding center up. Try to memorize a book about all the Pokemon in Kanto before then."

Everyone was curious at that but with him waving them off again they had no choice but to bow and leave the room.

* * *

"A special job?" Ariana asked later, once business was done for the day.

The blond nodded. "I was thinking of going on a journey around Kanto to try being a trainer myself. It might be fun."

She frowned. "Alone?"

"Do you want to come?" He asked with an easy smile. "I'd rather be alone than with any of the grunts but if it was you I'd be fine having some company."

It was tempting, especially after almost a year straight of trying to get Team Rocket in order. "I'd love to but there's too much for me to do here between managing the businesses and trying to get the grunts in proper shape."

"You can leave that to Petrel, you deserve a break."

A scoff. "Leave their training to _Petrel_? The man with an all Koffing team?"

"He went out and caught a Seel and Pidgeotto as soon as the three type requirement ent out you know." The boy informed her.

"Say i joined you on this...who would manage business?" She was the only executive left that could look after everything and she couldn't trust any of the idiots to not screw things up even if she did train them to look after things.

"Things should calm down once the breeding centers open right?" The whole purpose of them was to make things simpler after all. "I think Team Rocket can take it easy for a few months."

"And the plans to expand the breeding centers into Johto before someone else can do it?"

"I can cause a few accidents." The ruthless tone in his voice was pleasing to her ears.

She couldn't help but smile. "If you want me to join you that badly then I suppose I have no choice."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this short prologue. Now for some explanations and then questions for opinions.**

 **Ariana: Yeah I know she's supposed to be like 30 or something but when I looked into her I noticed that she's apparently the female executive you battle on the Sevii Islands and that's...no. She looks like eighteen or something there and three years between firered/leafgreen and SS/HG is not going to make her look that much older. So she's 20.**

 **The Rocket Trio: I have no Fucking idea what I'm doing with them, on one hand I want them in the story and on the other I want them to actually succeed at a mission that isn't bullshit for them to do normally. Meowth going with Naruto is still barely on the table. Maybe he will maybe not.**

 **Questions: This is going to use elements from the originals, Firered and Leafgreen, and Let's go Pikachu and Eevee so what does anyone think about stat effecting stuff? Like Awakening Values from Let's Go are bullshit, 200 extra stats in everything just from candy is too much. Should I limit it to like 25 per stat or 50? And should I keep Effort Values? I won't be directly stating that stuff in story, more like using comparisons such as "that pikachu is as strong as a Raichu"**

 **Should I give Red and Blue their Firered/Leafgreen roles or their Let's go roles? Or should I have Ash and Gary? Anyone have ideas for Green?**

 **Suggestions for a partner besides Meowth if he doesn't go? Keep in mind it should be Kanto native.**

 **Anyone want more Team Rocket next chapter or just skip to the actual adventure?**

 **Thanks for reading! And feel free to tell me about any spelling mistakes. Writing this on a phone is a pain in the ass to proofread, and fanfiction loves to Fuck you over for trying to backspace on a phone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Another short chapter put out in only a day...both because it just came to me - the whole first half was written in two hours and the rest within another four - and as an apology. Because I'm stupid. I asked for feedback and didn't notice guest reviews were turned off. My sincerest apologies to anyone who wanted to review but couldn't because of that.**

* * *

Prologue 2: The Boss needs a break.

The life of Naruto Uzumaki was hard. Often filled with difficult choices, awful outcomes, and situations going from bad to worse to 'what the fuck just happened' levels of wrongness that could only spring up around him and his awful luck.

Currently he was standing in a back alley in Celadon city, behind the casino that held one of the old Rocket Bases he had Ariana clear out for him. His clothes were all black in color at the moment: baggy hoodie, baggy cargo pants, shoes, a Rocket cap on his head, and even gloves that covered his fingers. As much as he'd love having his scarf right now it was too bright so he left it behind with Ariana while he dealt with this...situation.

Before him, sprawled out on the floor was a man with hair that had been dyed teal. He wore some gray ribbed longsleeve underneath a white and black vest with a collar that reached halfway up his neck. His black shorts were tight over some odd ribbed stockings? Pants? Whatever they were they looked stupid.

But his business wasn't judging the man's shit fashion sense like Sakura would've. "So, why do I see some guy with the basic Galactic Grunt looks and their stylized 'G' painted across his chest poking around in Kanto of all places? You know this region is Team Rocket's right?"

"Don't mock me you little shit." The man ground out as he glared up. "I don't have to tell you anything."

The blond's eyes flicked to the wall to his right, where a blue bat-like creature with a massive maw that was agape had been pinned to the wall by three short swords. One in each of it's thin purple wings - through the joints in fact - and one going through it's tongue and the back of it's mouth. Idly, he wished he could've used kunai instead but the fuckers had a tendency to rip themselves off the small knives and keep fighting.

The way it was still squirming and glaring death at him said this one was no different. "Your Golbat will bleed out in the next few minutes. I can get it to a Pokemon Center if you talk, I won't have to put you in a hospital either if you start now."

"You don't have the balls."

"Do you not see your pokemon pinned to the wall with fucking swords? Or are you one of those people that doesn't give a damn if your pokemon gets hurt?" It was obvious, but hearing it from the man would make him feel better when he had to break the fucker's legs to make him talk.

The man would've scowled harder than he already had been if it was possible. "It's a pokemon. And don't act like you're any better than me. People like us don't give a shit about them, they're just tools to get the job done."

He sighed and threw his arm to the side, a kunai sliding out of his sleeve to embed itself handle-deep in the Bat pokemon's head. Right between it's eyes. It fought for only a moment longer before going limp, after which he let out a sad sigh. "You're wrong about that. I do care. I don't like thinking of anyone or anything as a tool to accomplish a goal." Memories of his time in the ninja academy and the stories of that Danzo guy's 'Root' and of Haku later burned through his mind.

He closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer for the girly boy that had given him a reason to fight. Once they opened any mercy he would've had for the man before had died. Leaning down to pick the Galactic Grunt up by his collar he continued coldly, "And when it comes to killing people like you I don't need any help. I only need my bare hands."

The older of them was clearly surprised when a boy barely halfway through his teens easily lifted him up. Then he was pained when he was smashed into the wall beside his dead pokemon hard enough that he heard something crack, whether it was his bones or the wall was unknown to him.

Naruto reached out and plucked the short sword holding up the nearest wing, making the body sag but stay aloft thanks to the other two swords and kunai that had just pierced the wall. Without a word he span it into a reverse grip and held it up to point into the man's eye.

There was a long silence between them then. The Grunt wondering how to get out of the situation with both eyes and the Boss wondering where to begin his questioning.

"Who sent you? Saturn?" That was the most likely case from what a spy had reported.

Spit on his face was the only answer.

A lot of things happened it the next two seconds that would make the Sinnoh native regret that decision. In half a second his collar had been released only for his throat to be grabbed by the hand that had just been freed, tilting his head back against the wall and a shockingly strong thumb pushing up against the bottom of his mouth to keep him from opening it again.

Then he was stabbed in the shoulder, followed by the elbow, then the palm, and finally the index finger in such a way that rather than cut it off it was split down the middle.

With the thumb keeping him from throwing his mouth open and screaming he was forced to make do with a strangled squeal of pain.

"Saturn, Mars, Jupiter." Naruto listed the three Executives of Sinnoh's crime group and waited a moment to easy his thumb away enough for the man to speak clearly. "Who. Sent. You?"

"F-fuck you!"

"You're going to be a stubborn bastard about this aren't you?" He sighed. "This needs to be more private then."

The last thing the grunt saw for a long while was a fist heading for his temple.

 **XxX**

White walls were the sight that greeted him when he woke up. No pictures, no windows, no furniture besides the chair he was tied to. Legs unable to move from the front legs of the chair and arms tied behing the back of it. It would've been a very cliche interrogation room too if the sole light didn't light up the room so well.

A throbbing pain on his hand reminded him of his ruined finger, then a lack of feeling in the space next to his middle finger told him he didn't have it anymore.

He was left to brood for a long time before a door behind him opened up and proceeded to close. "I'm not going to lie to you. You're not going to leave this room alive." It was the same boy from earlier. "Your only choices right now are to talk about everything you know, if you do I'll make sure your death is quick." The offer was left for a moment, "Or you can keep your mouth shut and I can make it slow and painful."

He had to think hard about that. The realization that the boy was more than willing to kill him hung over his head just as heavily as the one that he still had nine fingers and ten toes left to burn before anything else the sick little bastard could throw at him. And he wouldn't even be unconscious the next time said appendages were cut off.

But still. He couldn't accept that a fucking _kid_ could get away with it. "You won't get away with it." He grunted. "The fucking alley reeked of Golbat's blood, my blood had to leave a trail too! Someone will cme and find us! I'll be put in jail for a little bit before the Team busts me out but you! You'll get the chair!"

"Back alley battles that end with someone losing a pokemon aren't that uncommon around casinoes. Even people getting knocked around and spitting out some teeth and blood happen from time to time." The kid countered. "And Executive Petrel just has to disguise himself as you for a few weeks to lead anyone else that comes after you on a wild goose chase for a few weeks."

 _'This kid is with Team Rocket.'_ The thought made his blood run cold. There was no hope of being found if the Team was actually involved in his abduction. The alley would be cleaned, the police paid off, any other members of Galactic in Kanto hunted down and snatched up too.

So much for his job of finding out about the rumors of Team Rocket dying. Looks like they had just hidden themselves better to pop out better people like this fucking kid.

"I'm just a fucking Grunt." He pleaded.

"Yeah." Something cold and metal ran down his arm to leave a long cut down his sleeve. "You'd be surprised what can be learned from random Grunts."

* * *

Ariana was a patient woman. She had dealt with being relegated to a warehouse on Five Island under that screwball Gideon and used the opportunity to learn more about business, for the day Giovanni finally saw her worth and took her out of that hole in the ground to run something far greater. Then she would astound everyone with her flawless running of whatever she was in charge of and climb her way up to being his right hand woman.

That never happened.

After two years of waiting and learning and managing the warehouse and it's shipments to perfection it never happened. Not until he was killed and a boy six years her junior took over did she finally get away from that warehouse.

But that was fine with her. It was all fine because now she had far more than she would have ever dreamed of while working under the previous regime. Now she was the equal of her innocent yet ruthless little boss, one of the two people whose words were law in Team Rocket. Sure she had to fix the Academy up for less thieving and more business-oriented standards, along with coming up with new businesses to sustain the Team but she could manage that.

She had time and the massive amounts of money in the treasury that was barely touched without all the ethically questionable experiments requiring expensive and less than legal parts that required people to be paid off to exchange hands quietly. And Naruto to ensure things went simply.

She hummed thoughtfully as she thought about the blond. _'He's been gone for a week now.'_ It shouldn't have taken too long to go and track down the Galactic Grunt that they'd been informed had been sent to poke around the old Celadon base. So most likely the problem was the Grunt being one of the ones with a fanatical loyalty to their leader, nothing that the Boss couldn't break him of to get the knowledge they needed. After that it would just be however long it took for him to come back in a saddend daze after habing to throw his higher morals aside once more.

 _'Speak of the devil.'_ She thought as the door to the Office opened and the teen walked in, shoulders sagging and bags under his eyes. _'That isn't the normal reaction.'_

"Hey." He said pitifully as he shut the door and waved at her.

The redhead stood from the chair she had taken - his chair - and walked around the desk towards him. "You look terrible."

"I feel like a piece of shit." Was his reply. "The fucker struck a nerve when we met and I was a lot harsher with him than I wanted to be."

Ariana grimaced at that. Normal was someone being left battered and broken before being thrown to the police like a ruined chew toy, she didn't want to know how awful his idea of harsh was. "Are you going to be alright?" It wasn't much but it was all she could think of at the moment.

"I'll get over it." He answered with a forced smile.

She frowned at that. She disliked when he was depressed, especially when she knew he would be cooped up in the office because of it. He was too much of a free spirit to be locked inside when he was like this, he needed to get out and get fresh air to clear his head.

Suddenly, a thought struck her that brought a smile to her face. "Naruto." Hearing her say his name drew his full attention and she motioned to the desk where she had left a laptop for the last few days in wait for when he returned with more information to add to the notes on Team Galactic. "Go and put everything you learned from that Grunt into the database, once you finish we'll take an early start to that vacation."

As she thought he brightened up at that and hurried over to start working on the task. In the meantime she had her own work to do. "I'm going to go and back my own clothes." She called after him as she made for the door. It was a whole month before Jessie and James were scheduled to go start on the Celadon breeding center after all, it was supposed to be another three weeks at least before she packed.

"See you when you get back." Were his final words.

* * *

Their Journies, Naruto's first and Ariana's third would start as many starting trainers often fantasized about.

With a trip to the regional Professor to recieve a starter Pokemon. Well Naruto was there for one but like him it would be the redhead's first visit to the Professor's laboratory, something she hadn't thought of since she set off from home with nothing but an Oddish and the clothes on her back as a thirteen year old. Thinking back to it she couldn't help but sigh wistfully at the memory of days long passed.

Thankfully no one but her blond...companion could see it thanks to them sitting across from each other in a private cabin on a train headed from the rest stop on Route Ten - the closest place to their current base - to Viridian City on the far side of Kanto. Not that he caught it staring out the window at the forests the train passed with a longing look. "How long will it take for us to get to Viridian?"

"Another two days at least." She stated with a smile as he sighed and threw his head back. Then he looked to her and her change of clothes. She had forgone her business jacket and skirt, leaving her in a ribbed turtleneck with long sleeves that was gray in color and a pair of black jeans that clung to her legs. Along with that she changed her white heeled boots for a pair of black high heels and a black purse to hold her tablet and some other light equipment she brought to run things on the road.

All in all she was sexy and imposing, more in the way of being an unapproachable serious beauty than the serious businesswoman look she usually kept.

"You look fantastic." He complimented with a light smile. "Why don't you always dress this nice?"

"I think you have enough problems paying attention to anything but my ass during my reports without me blatantly showing it off like this." She replied with a teasing smark, doing her best to hold in her laughter when his face became flushed.

"You...uhh...you noticed?" The blond squeaked embarassedly, doing his best to look at anything besides her.

"It's hard not to when you always give half responses after five minutes." Unsaid was that she could almost _feel_ his gaze whenever he zoned out to stare. "It's flattering but you need to start paying attention during my reports, I work quite hard on them." Again unsaid was the fact that she liked the feeling.

"R-right. Sorry." He apologized.

"We'll have to get it all out of your system by the time this journey is over."

"Yeah..." A moment passed before his eyes widened and snapped to her. "We?"

A sultry smile was her answer. "Yes. We." Her eyes flicked to the door to their cabin, locked with nothing to peer in through. Idly she remembered that the cabin was soundproofed so ensure no one overheard Team Rocket plans discussed within. "Would you like to start now?"

His face was a burning red and his eyes raked over her hungrily, "I...I've never..."

"Then you're about to have a very pleasant experience, I'm quite skilled after all." She purred while beckoning him over with a single finger.

* * *

 **Some answers to the first handful of reviews and more questions.**

 **Team Rocket: The consensus demands more Rocket business so Rocket business there will be!...once every two or three chapters because I kinda want to keep this light-hearted.**

 **Harem: Yes and no. Naruto is going to sleep around on his journey at Ariana's request to get him to calm the Fuck down with his teenage hormones but he's not really going to _be with_ anyone for a long while. The closest one until I decide to move for parings will be Ariana, mostly because she actually travels with him and will be the one looking for various women to take care of him while she's dealing with the business end of Team Rocket. **

**How should I manage the size/weight variation of Let's go? I was thinking of having height effect offensive stats proportional to how much taller or smaller a Pokemon is than average, up to the 40% cap and having weight do the same for defensive stats up to the 60% cap. Yes or no?**

 **Should I have Pokemon learn all of the moves they've ever been able to learn? I think Eevee with a Scope Lens and Focus Energy that it could learn in Gen One would be bullshit.**

 **Thanks for reading and sorry again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Chapter three gone sexual gone wrong. Enjoy until it hurts.**

* * *

Prologue Part 3: Because it came to me and why not?

Sitting there on the train, a beautiful redhead beckoning him over with a promise of a wonderful time Naruto couldn't help but think about his only other sexual experience. A blowjob followed by a...thighjob he guessed, from Sakura after she had found out he was the one that saved her from Gaara and not Sasuke.

Just looking over the woman before him told him that even if they did the exact same things as he had done with his old teammate, it wouldn't even be close to feeling the same. Sakura was...flat - not to be mean since they were both only a few months passed thirteen at the tome and she barely had time to start growing. Ariana meanwhile was fucking _stacked_.

A glance at her chest was all he needed to know that neither of her boobs would completely fit in his hands. It wouldn't be something like the comical sizes in some of Kakashi's porn books but they were big enough that he would feel a slighter version of the feeling described in said books about a woman's boobs bulging out between fingers when grabbed.

Hours upon hours of staring at her ass told him that if he tried grabbing it he'd feel the same sensation to a greater extent.

So with enough enthusiasm that would make most of his old teachers proud, he shot up and slowly stepped across the five feet separating them.

The Executive stopped motioning him over as soon as he was on his way and reached aside to press a hidden button on her side of the window, darkening the glass until the outside was just barely visible. At the same time she shifted her legs from a dignified crossing to an invitingly open position.

It was when he was just a foot from her that she held her hand up for him to stop, which he did with an impatient frown. It was wiped away when she reached forward and started undoing his belt. "You know I've been waiting for you to speak up, to make a move, to lose your patience and bend me over your desk or push me up against the office walls for two months now." She muttered as she pulled his pants down and got an eyeful of the tent he was making out of his boxers.

"I'm not someone that would do either of the last two things, unless you're asking for it." He grunted, trying to sound calm and confident even as his excitement and anxiousness threatened to overwelm him. "And with everything that's been going on and all the work I've thrown on your plate since I took over...I didn't want to be selfish and ask for more."

It was an honest worry he had.

"You're _the Boss_ , Naruto." She stated as she pulled his boxers down. His dick sprang up eagerly and throbbed at her before she took it in her hand and gave it a few pumps. "Anything and everything that you want is yours to take. Even me." She leaned forward to kiss the tip with a lustful smile while looking into his eyes.

" _Especially me_."

Her words set his heart afire and it took everything he had not to try one of her suggestions then and there. He held himself back by sheer force of will with a single, supreme goal in mind. _'I want a fucking blowjob damn it!'_ Sakura's clumsy work years ago still stood fresh in his mind when he had to rub one out and he wanted to feel how Ariana's felt. To compare it to what he felt so long ago and to compare it to the heavenly feeling all porn books described.

Still, he couldn't completely stop himself, with a slight thrust of his hips and a slight growl he ordered her, "Then get to work."

With a smile she stood, switching their positions and easing him down onto her seat while she sank to her knees. She craned her head down to eye level with his dick and grasped it again, stroking it slowly as she began to lightly kiss the tip over and over with a lick thrown in at times. It wasn't long before the head was covered in a light coating of saliva that was slowly spread down by her hand.

Had he been able to see her other had he would've been tempted to snap again by the sight of her undoing the front of her jeans, using the opening to rub her fingers lightly over the lacy thong that barely covered her increasingly wet pussy.

As it was he was too busy paying attention to the sensation of her finally starting to take the tip of his cock into her mouth. It was only two inches in with her tongue running over it but it was already feeling better thanks to the lack of any teeth scraping against it.

And the handjob working over most of the rest of his dick. That probably helped too.

Ariana's skills as a cocksucker were verified - in his opinion at least - when she started easing her head lower to take the rest. The third inch entering her mouth as she started alternating between running her tongue over it and lightly sucking on it felt divine.

Things only got better when her lips met her hand and she started easing it away finger by finger, taking what was freed in before letting more go. Once her hand was completely removed she paused. It was only a moment before she began sucking as she eased her head back up until only the tip was in.

It was slow but god did it feel _good_. Then she slowly took it all back in while tenderly lavishing it with her tongue, stopping only when there was a single inch left free to start the process again.

He was sorely tempted to grab her head and force that last inch into her mouth when she started her way back up again but it all felt so good that he couldn't do anything besides grab the empty seat-space beside him in a desperate bid not to finish there and then. The need only got worse as time went on and she sped up until it only took a moment between feeling the suddenly cold air over most of his dick and the wonderful feeling of everything but that single fucking inch being engulfed.

In the end he could only hold off the tension building inside him for maybe five minutes, yet it felt like it could've been hours with how fantastic it all felt. Her mouth, her tongue, her lips, the pleasing sound of her blowing him and unknown to him vigorously fingering herself. It was too much for him to hold himself back.

It was only during the last few seconds that he'd noticed his hand ended up atop her head and he had started thrusting up into her mouth sometime through the blowjob but in those last few seconds he came to a decision. With his balls clenching as they slapped under the redhead's chin he reached up with his free hand to make sure both had a firm grip on her head.

As she went down the last time before he came he thrusted and pulled her down further, determined to get that last inch in before it was over.

He succeeded, finally feeling it enter her mouth as the tip of his cock slid into her throat and erupted. Her surprised grunt went unheard as he groaned in pleasure.

How long he held her head down as he came down her throat he didn't know, nor did he care because the second he finished and let her ease off of his cock his mind screamed one thing, _'More.'_ He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Feeling her suck the last few drops of cum out and seeing her turn it all over in her mouth for a long moment before she finally swallowed was just the extra push he needed to throw restraint out the window.

But an annoying jingle coming from his arm denied him.

The redhead gave him a look and motioned to his arm to silently tell him to answer the call.

With a scowl he flicked his arm to the side, a phone flying out into his open hand that he glared at for a moment. _Domino._ The touch display said, with the options to answer or deny the call waiting to be thumbed and dragged aside. He answered regretfully and schooled his voice to be as neutral as possible. "Domino, what happened?"

 _"I finished snatching up all the Galactic morons in Johto, what do you want me to do with them?"_ He knew he should be happy with her. He knew he should be giving her the praise she loved whenever she finished an important mission. He knew...

A shifting at the edge of his sight caught his attention and when he turned to look he stopped caring about the call or his thoughts.

Because there Ariana stood, back to him and head turned to look back with a sultry smirk, thumbs hooked under each side of her jeans waiting to push down. There was only a moment for him to burn the sight into his memory before she did just that. It was a hard job for the legwear to stretch over her ass but the slow unveiling only served to make it even sweeter.

"Fuck." He muttered breathlessly when she bent at the waist to make the job a bit easier, the movement serving to make her ass shake ever so slightly to show a thong trapped between her cheeks. It and her thighs were fucking soaked.

 _"What?"_ Domino's voice called out from the phone, snapping him from a daze and drawing his attention from the beautiful sight before him.

Biting his cheek hard to resist the temptation to chuck the phone aside he answered, "Nothing, take everything they have and leave them tied up in an alley for the police. Break their legs to keep them from struggling too much if you have to."

A scream from the other side of the line told him that she had just done exactly that to some poor bastard. _"I'll get it done right away!"_ Her eager voice responded as the sound of fingers snapping rappidly echoed.

There was a pause, during which he looked back at the redhead and caught the sight of her pulling her turtleneck over her head to show a lacy bra that matched her thong both in color and the fact that it barely did it's job of holding up and covering her boobs.

 _"So...Boss...ah..."_ Domino hesitated and he used the time to burn the image of a half-naked woman over five years his senior shaking her head to fix her hair into his mind. _"About...about my reward for this job..."_

"You can have anything you want, just name it." He didn't have time to play Higher or Lower eith her about what she wanted. Not this time. Not while he was so close to such a sexy woman that had every intention to show him what sex was like.

 _"Really?"_ She asked in complete shock. At his affirmative grunt she continued, _"Then when I get back to Kanto...take me to Celadon City, I want to see everything she shops and restaurants have to offer!"_

"Sure." He replied, a bit of his eagerness to finally finish the call and continue with Ariana slipping into his tone.

 _"Alright! Gotta hurry up and get things done over here, call you when everything's done and I'm on my way, bye!"_ With that exclamation Domino hung up and he threw the phone aside. Before it even landed on the seat he was up and practically tearing his clothes off in his haste to get started.

The sexy Executive seemed humorous at the sight of him simultaneously kicking his pants off and pulling his shirt and hoodie over his head. He couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed at this point, he was horny damn it!

"You should relax." She gently admonished as he got it all off. "We have two whole days to ourselves after all. Plenty of time to get it all out of our systems."

"There won't ever be enough time." He countered without a moment of hesitation, eyes taking her in once more. "Look at you...who the fuck would ever want to stop?"

The smug smirk that bloomed on her face told him he said the right thing. "So sweet." She purred as she reached back and unhooked her bra, sliding it off and throwing it aside so he could see her full breasts.

It was a very nice sight, especially when she pulled him close and stuffed her head between them.

"So...do you want to try anything or should we start with the basics?"

That made him pause and think. How did he want his first time to be? He could skip to the more exciting positions he had read about but like she said, they have time. They could get to them later, even some other time if they couldn't manage them all before they had to get off in Viridian.

"Basics." He replied with a nod. And so she gently guided him to the wall beside the window.

"We don't have a bed here so we'll have to...improvise a bit." The excited tone in her voice told him exactly how much she wanted him to do it. So he did, pushing her back up against the wall and lifting her off the ground using her thighs. To his surprise she gasped with wide eyes before they narrowed lustfully and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I should've known you were strong enough to lift me like a doll...your own submissive little sex doll."

A thought struck him then. "You...like being used." When she nodded, drips of juices leaking from her pussy hitting his cock it truly hit him. "But...you always try to be in control of everything."

She leaned forward and whispered huskily into his ear a truth of life that would stick with him until the day he died, "The way I want to live and the way I want to fuck don't have to have anything to do with each other." She stopped to reach down and grab his cock and line it up with the hole it needed to enter. "Now use me like a fucking fleshlight."

He didn't need to be told twice. With zero hesitation he let her drop the distance down onto his dick, the cocktail mix of her saliva, his own cum, and the vaginal juices that dripped onto it lubing him up more than enough to slide into her pussy with ease. Once he was fully sheathed inside he just stood there, holding her up and pushing his face into the space between her tits with a shuddering moan.

Tight was the first word that came to mind. She was wonderfully tight around his cock and every second something twitched to send a glorious pulse of pleasure through him. Next to come to mind was warm, there was a wonderful heat that felt addictive, like he needed to keep his dick buried as deep inside of her as possible and keep it there forever. Finally came a feeling of heaviness as he scrambled for anything that could take him from the thoughts that were leading to a very early release.

All he found was the feeling of Ariana's weight on his arms. She wasn't heavy, not by a long shot. Between the exercises he had done since he did some minor training with Gai years ago and chakra her weight was no problem. No...it felt wonderful. Holding her up with nothing but his cock and a hand grabbing hold of each asscheek felt great! He could tell that this kink of hers was something he'd really enjoy.

When he finally regained enough control to move without blowing his load in half a second he came to a decision, rather than fuck her against the wall he'd continually do what he started with and drop her down onto his cock until he came. Over and over _and over again_. If she wanted to be a fucktoy he'd treat her like a fucktoy.

 _His fucktoy._

By the time he had that thought he'd already lifted her up enough to just leave the tip in, it would've been easy to calmly push her back down onto his cock and lift her up again. But he didn't because that stray thought excited him too much. It spoke to something primal inside of him and instead of calmly pushing her down he slammed her hips against his, delighting in the way her ass jiggled a bit around his fingers and the moan that ripped out of her.

Fuck patience! This wasn't something he wanted to stall. He wanted to use her until he came and if she hadn't gotten off herself he'd just keep going until she did. So he kept wrenching her up and slamming her down like it was the only chance he'd ever have to do it.

Somewhere between the sixth and seventh slam that teasing jiggle became too much to resist so he shifted her weight to one arm and used the other to rub a cheek tenderly, almost lovingly before he gave it a harsh smack that sent her tightening up harshly. The erotic moan that escaped her spurred him on to keep doing it, to enjoy everything she had to offer until she was all used up like the toy she wanted to be treated as.

"God damn!" He couldn't help groan as he gave the abused cheek a squeeze. He was getting close again and now he wasn't going to hold back. He glared up into his fucktoy's dazed eyes and stopped playing with her sexy ass for a second to reach up behind her head, pulling her down for a sloppy kiss that she barely responded to.

But she was responding and that was enough to shut his morals up in his sex crazed state.

When the time came that his balls clenched and his conscience tried to speak up about the possible consequences of what he was about to do he promptly ignored it. For the first time since the blowjob ended he thrusted his hips forward as he brought her down harshly, slamming balls deep into her and blowing his load as deep as possible. The way she tightened up and crossed her legs behind him told him she was vaguely aware of what was happening in her daze and consented.

So once again his morals went silent.

When his orgasm finally tapered off he pulled away from the kiss and panted happily. Though when he finally caught his breath and Ariana still hadn't snapped out of her daze or uncrossed her legs he had to concede to his stupid morality. "Ariana." He called out to her, but she didn't respond.

"Hey!" He called again, lightly poking her cheek but still she didn't respond. "Ariana, this isn't funny."

Still nothing.

"Ari?" He called worriedly, extracting himself and sitting her down on a seat. Quim and semen splattered but he couldn't give a shit. "Ari wake up!"

That seemed to finally have an effect as she slowly blinked her eyes back into focus. "Wha-?" She blinked again. "Naruto? What? What happened? What's wrong?

"You went completely blank for a minute." He replied while starting to check her over. "Was I too rough? I can take it easier next time?" If there was a next time.

"Huh? No! No." The redhead swallowed thickly as she tried to look anywhere but at him. "I...err, it looks like I was bit too excited and came a bit too hard."

That was a little reassuring. "So...you're okay?" At her nod he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"You were worried?" She was torn between scorning herself for causing undo worry to her Boss and elation at him caring enough to drop what she was certain he wanted to continue doing, if the still throbbing cock between his legs was anything to go by, to make sure she was okay after she'd orgasm so hard she blacked out for a moment.

"Of course I was worried!" The blond exclaimed hotly. "I thought I hurt you! You're the closest friend I have, if I did something to hurt you I wouldn't...I couldn't forgive myself for it."

"You didn't hurt me at all." She pointedly ignored the stinging pain on her ass. "You made me feel good...better than I have in years."

He stared long and hard into her eyes before nodding with a sigh. "Okay...argh I never read about something like that happening."

"...Read?"

"Yeah, the rest of the stuff I read about or was given a talk about or...had a feeling for with the last part." He muttered embarrassedly, "But no one ever told me that can happen."

Putting aside the fact that he had possibly learned enough about sex to drive her into an orgasm so intense she blacked out before he was twelve... "Well now you know...and I'd enjoy it if you did it again sometime." She put a hand up to stop any arguments before he could even open his mouth. "I know you're worried right now but I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Ill _enjoy it._ " She had to get across that it was okay now, before he had a chance to create an aversion to it. "Just think of it as proof that you can make me feel better than anyone else ever has."

"I..." He was hesitant for a moment before giving her a nod. "Okay. I'll try."

"Good. Now," She motioned him to sit beside her and he did so without a fuss, at which point she swung herself over him and sat facing him on his lap. "I'll be taking care of this." She didn't really have the strength to do it, her legs were wobbly and the orgasm - along with the few that had preceded it - left her with barely enough energy to move. But she had her pride as a woman. "Is there anything you want me to do to make you feel as good as I did?"

It took almost a full minute of him thinking before he shyly turned his head aside, probably something embarrassing. If she didn't know him as well as she did she might've expected something disgusting that he was ashamed about, but despite being a professional killer he was still a good kid at heart.

"I...could you..." He was stalling, she was going to tease him for so long with whatever it was. "It. You don't have to...even if it's a lie..."

What?

"C-could you tell me you love me?" The mood died then.

The vulnerable, pleading look his his eyes. They weren't the icy pits of hate he directed at anyone stupid enough to break his rules or pass him off. Not the tired look he had whenever someone died by his hands. Nor the warm look he had whenever it was just a normal day or the excited reminiscence of the few times he told her of the most important people to enter his life. It was a lost look that spoke of someone with no idea what to ddo with themselves.

"Naruto?"

"Please..." He pulled her close and buried his head under her chin. "Please."

"I love you." It was three simple words and a gentle hug that made him relax. "Are you...okay?"

"No." Blunt as ever when she picked at an old wound of his, better than being one of the ones who disappeared for doing that though. "I...it doesn't do anything for me...there. But it makes me feel good for someone to say it to me...as much as I hoped it would."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "Alright."

There was a long silence after that. Her gently holding him and him clutching her like a lifeline.

It was somewhere around the ten minute mark that she found it in herself to speak. "It...wasn't a lie. You've done more for me than any man ever has before...more than any man will probably ever do for me again. If I can say those words with complete honesty to anyone, it's you."

"...A-again...please."

"I love you." When he finally leaned back to look her in the eyes she smiled and added, "I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it. All you need to do is ask."

He nodded. They returned to silence but this time it was his turn to find the will to speak.

"I am an orphan." Those four words were the start of a very sad story. The fourteen after them gave her a hint as to how bad. "I met my godfather when I was twelve, he told me to fuck off."

* * *

 **You know. I was actually planning to have Naruto sleep around...but then I started writing and that happened. It was hard coming up with a kink for him that might be possible in cannon and i ended up with two choices left that i decided to split between two ways of having sex. When its just driven fucking he'll be dominating, taking after Kurama a little. When it's easygoing or passionate he'll want those three words over and over. Because he never got them growing up.**

 **Now I have no idea if I can have him sleep around or not. On one hand he'll be murderously loyal to Ariana now, on the other hand that part of him that takes after Kurama is awake now. Waiting for the next time it can come out to play.**

 **As for the last part...imagine Kakashi giving Naruto a scarf from Kushina and going on about how his godfather is a badass ninja leading up to when Naruto is supposed to train under him for the Chunin Exams. Suddenly Jiraiya telling him to leave him alone to peep means a lot more and adds to the abandoned little orphan buried deep inside him that wants to be cared about.**

 **Now for the usual answers.**

 **Mewtwo: He's around but he's not around. Being someone turned into a living weapon at birth and meeting someone created for that purpose...he'd feel a bit of a kinship and just let him go with a request to see the world.**

 **Harem. Again: He's sleeping around at most for a long while, and only with people who naturally show up in Kanto until he eventually goes to another region. Also, no gym leaders or champions because he's still a mob boss. Kinda wouldn't really work out.**

 **The team: Decided on Growlithe starter with perfect IIVs but no extra stats, followed shortly by a pidgey as his first catch, and later Bellsprout because Growlithe throwing up a Sunny Day with a Chlorophyll+Growth Victreebell switching in right after is disgusting. Pidgey is there for a flier. Besides those three any Kanto suggestions are open to fill the rest of the slots and up to three extras.**

 **No questions today. Thanks for reading and please tell me anywhere I messed up words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Figured it was best to get this definitely final part before the journey begins out of the way as fast as possible so here you go.**

* * *

Prologue part 4: The final one.

Despite the fact that Naruto's life was a proverbial 'shit show' that went from bad to worse up until he was eleven and things finally began to look up only to be thrown back to square one by a monster she was vaguely aware matched Palkia's description. Despite the fact that she honestly loved him and loathed to see him feeling down. Despite the fact that his happiness should have been her top priority.

The young Lass that had left Cerulean City all those years ago on a search for love, who she had thought long dead since she joined Team Rocket, refused to let her wish he hadn't been thrown into Kanto to begin with. That old part of her latched onto three simple words and shredded whatever empathy she might've had in a fit of jealousy at the thought of him not being there and never meeting her. A colder and cynical part of her that festered in a Warehouse on Five Island agreed, having been the reason she threw her lot with him in the first place after he killed Giovanni and gave her a real task befitting her Executive status.

So rather than shedding even a single tear or apologizing for the legend stealing him away from his life she simply continued to hug him through his story and the rest of the day after.

Now a night had passed and while waking up with the blond practically glued to her side was a nice feeling it was overshadowed by a disgusting stickiness coating her pelvis, thighs, and parts of her ass.

 _'I need a long, warm bath.'_ She inwardly groaned. That was the only way to get rid of it all for sure. _'And I need to make sure no one screwed anything up.'_

With that thought she reached as far as she could over the blond towards her purse on the floor. Thanks to the seats being the same as very comfortable couches to make living in a cabin for a day or two acceptable and the blond having somehow turned them over during the night to be closer to the edge it was nearly impossible to reach it.

Only determination allowed her to finally reach it, pulling it closer so she could root around for her phone. Once she had it and checked a groan escaped her. So many business emails and messages had racked up.

Getting the messages out of the way was easy. A complaint about Grunts being mentally disabled from Petrel, a question from Domino as to the Boss's whereabouts, a report from Cassidy that the Clefairy quota was fulfilled, and a message from her little sister Maria asking how she was.

Petrel was given a retort about him being the one that chooses the mentally disabled and Cassidy was given a notice that she'd earned a bonus. Ten clefairy could take three months to find let alone capture, that she did it in half the time spoke for her skills. Domino was informed of their departure yesterday.

And her sister...was given a general message that she was very happy at the moment. She could have a long, detailed talk with her once her assignment abroad was over.

The business emails were skimmed and at least showed that no one had any accidents, just some deals that could be made but required her approval that she could give later.

Just as she was about to toss the phone back into her purse and wake the blond it rang aloud. He snapped awake completely tensing up for a second before relaxing and pulling her closer. The short silence afterward that she stared down at him during was broken when he looked up into her eyes. "Are you going to answer that?"

A glance at the display made her sigh and nod. "Yes Domino, what is it?"

 _"What do you mean you and Boss left for Viridian yesterday?!"_ The Elite Agent practically screeched. _"He promised to go to Celadon with me yesterday!"_

Ariana barely recalled the blond answering a call the day before and trying his best to get whoever it was out of his hair without sounding rude. Now she knew who it was. "He was very...stressed after dealing with a Galactic Grunt so I decided it would be best to take the vacation he had planned early." She explained dully. "Why are you so angry? We should get to Celadon by the time you return from Johto."

 _"Ah...well, you see..."_ Domino stuttered from the other side of the call. _"I..._ might _have...borrowed one of the planes."_

She palmed her face gently. "You took a plane?" Of course the sixteen year old would take one of them, she could never just take one of the Pidgeots. _'Jet fuel is expensive damn it!'_ She raged to herself. "Then think of the wait until we get to Celadon as your punishment."

If it was anyone but her, they'd be hung by their toes and beaten half to death for such an egregious misuse of resources. Petrel was also exhempt because as frivolous as the man was he wasn't stupid enough to waste such an expense without a damn good reason.

 _"Can I come?"_ The younger girl begged.

"You'll only get into a contest with the Boss that you'll lose, again." It was standard between the two blonds. Domino would challenge him to a physical contest of some sort and Naruto would respond to the challenge with all he had, usually crushing her if it wasn't something skewed in her favor like flexibility exercises. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

 _"Nothing that you'd understand old lady."_ A twitch of the eye was the only outward sign of her irritation and indignation. She was twenty! _"And it's not a challenge this time! It's a date!"_

The smugness in the girl's tone might've enraged her if she wasn't being held close by the blond with the remnants of a very hot half hour from the day before sticking to her thighs. "A date?" She really doubted it. "How exactly did you manage to get him to agree to a date?"

Naruto's curious look told her he had little clue what she meant.

 _"I asked him to take me out to shop and eat at one of the fancy restaurants as a reward for doing my job in Johto~"_ The elation in the younger girl's voice was palpable. _"He said yes!"_

"Are you sure? Given your past of having competitions with him so often, he might've taken it as you having found a new one."

Domino practically growled from across the line. _Even if he did, I'll just make sure it's such a great date that he'll be begging for more! Nothing like how a lonely old hag like you would treat anyone."_

She was tempted to burst the girl's bubble with the fact of what had happened but she knew that it would probably be best to have Naruto next to her to keep her from flying off the handle and destroying a room...or six. "Well...good luck with that. You'll certainly need it."

Without waiting for whatever retort she came up with, Ariana hung up.

"Should I...call her and tell her it's off?" Naruto asked hesitantly, unsure what the protocol was for such a situation.

"No need."

"But...you and I..."

"It's fine." It would be impossible to run all the businesses she'd planned so far or that Team Rocket already had _and_ fight off the countless whores that would throw themselves at him in hopes of having an easy life as one of the Boss's mistresses. Giovanni's first and second wives had proven the futility of that even without having as much as she did on their plates.

"No it's not." He countered.

The thought of lying through her teeth and insisting it was crossed her mind but was thrown out when she saw the accusatory look in his eyes. "I don't like it." She admitted. "But I'd prefer if you did it."

"Why?"

"I'd rather know you have mistresses and have a say in who they are than to hope that I can keep you all to myself forever and be heartbroken that I couldn't." Seeing his hurt expression she continued before he could interrupt. "I don't think that you would ever cheat. I know that you would never cheat. But love is a flame that you have to feed constantly to keep it alive. We have time now on this vacation but what about when it's over? Can you say you'd be happy only having me for a handful of hours every day if I'm even in around?"

That made him hesitate. It was a low blow to bring up that the time they spent together had slowly decreased as the amount of businesses she had to deal with rose but it was a fact they'd have to face eventually. "What if we found someone that could take the work off your hands?" He tried to bargain.

"I love my job Naruto. Even if it can be annoying, tedious, and time consuming I love to do it. Please Don't make me choose."

"I...I..." The desperation and self loathing that warred across his face spoke volumes for how tempted he was to ask her to do it regardless. Eventually he deflated with a nod as his morals won out. "...Okay."

"Don't be sad." She said soothingly while wrapping her arms around him. "I don't love you any less and i hope you won't love me any less."

"Never." He grumbled. "But...I want to be with you. Only you. At least until we have to go back to work."

That made her smile. "I'd like that."

"Thanks." There was a comfortable silence after that, for about thirty seconds. "Is there a shower here?"

"Yes." She answered with a laugh. "Let's go take a long bath and get ourselves cleaned up."

 **XxX**

The bathroom was oddly enough right next door to their cabin. Easy enough to slip into with nothing but a towel covering either of them and a change of clothes even though there apparently wasn't anyone else in the last car with them. There was a large bathtub up against the wall with a clear view through a window, a single toilet on the right side, and a sink on the left.

As Naruto relaxed in the tub, having enough space to lay submurged next to his favorite redhead, he had a thought run through his mind, "Did it cost a lot to reserve the last car?"

"It didn't cost anything." She answered with a relaxed sigh. "We've had a clandestine monopoly on railroads since the old boss's mother ran things."

He nodded, then paused. "We own the train?"

"No." She peeked an eye open to look at him, a smug smile on her lips "We own _all_ trains." Then she pouted. "At least all of them in Kanto and Johto. The Stone family took over in Hoenn before we could have a chance, Sinnoh refused to fall to any monopoly - though I plan to change that, Unovans all use cars to get around so the business died there, and Kalos as a whole loathes the idea of 'ruining the beautiful landscapes'."

"Wow." Just wow.

"We also could've taken one of the private jets but then the ride would've been too short for us to have fun together."

He couldn't complain about that, he'd really enjoyed the trip even if things had spun out of control hard. He got to have sex and now had a sorta girlfriend...even if she wanted him to go and sleep around like he was some sort of progeny of his perverted godfather.

"We also have a few yachts so you won't have to worry about catching a Pokemon big enough to carry you over the water Routes."

Good to know, though if push came to shove he could just run over the water. It'd probably be faster than any Pokemon or boat too. Not that she knew, he had trouble just telling her his life story with his tenant edited out so she didn't see him as something less than human and he didn't want to overwhelm her with the fact that if necessary he might be able to handle one of the Elite Four's main Pokemon in a one-on-one fight.

"Are we going to take one when we go to Cinnabar Island?" He asked, trying to shake off his fears with excitement about riding a boat. Hopefully without some actress/princess that would be a mess of trouble this time. Now that he thought about it he didn't know how to feel about being on a train after almost getting run over and seeing a small army get massacred by the last one he interacted with.

...Nope, got laid and a lover. He felt good about it.

Said lover tilted her head thoughtfully. "We can, though it might take a few days. I'd personally rather take one of the jets so we can enjoy as much time on the beaches as possible."

"Jet." He conceded. The thought of Ariana in a swimsuit was too exciting to resist.

"Eager to see me in a bikini?" She asked with a sultry grin. "Or maybe a slingshot?"

"Are you a psychic and you didn't tell me?"

"No but," She reached and wrapped a hand around his growing erection, giving it a few lazy pumps. "This tells me all I need to know." Just like that the conversation ended and they'd spend the next hour vigorously _cleaning_ each other.

 **XxX**

"So do you have any ideas for what Pokemon you want to catch on our little journey?" The redhead asked once they returned to their room.

A shrug was his answer. "A Pidgey sounds nice." Perfect match for his wind affinity. "Maybe a Bellsprout or Oddish." The opposite of or copy of her favorite Pokemon, as well as something that could be seriously strong from what she had said during one of the times he asked why said Pokemon was her favorite.

The ability Chlorophyll and the move Growth during daytime sounded like the Wood Release equivalent of the Raikage's Lightning Armor thing. To say nothing of the fact that their various Powders could easily change the tide of a fight. Or the fact that they could heal themselves with Synthesis. _Or_ that between their two typings they could easily defend against a lot of common Types.

The smile that bloomed on her face was beautiful, he wanted to see it a lot more often. "Are you getting one just to make me happy?" She accused happily.

"Sorta...I wanted an excuse to talk to you more too...and to see the way you always smile whenever you talk about them."

She rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek for that. "If you talk like that more often then I'll think about eloping with you."

"Is it too late to just do that?" Even though he desperately wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to rip her away from anything that made her happy.

"It is. But look on the bright side." Her teasing grin made a rush of excitement run through him, he didn't know what she had in mind but he was already willing. "There's so much hot, kinky things we can do in the office, _sir_."

The husky tone in her voice made him twitch and a part of him try valiantly to rise but the hour they'd spent together already was too much. He just didn't have it in him. "How are you still horny? I can't even get it up anymore..."

"Because I haven't had someone to help me with this in over three years." She was clearly frustrated with how long she had gone without. "Now that I have you, I'm going to make sure we do it until you can't as often as we can." She turned to him with a teasing grin. "Why are you complaining? If I remember correctly, yesterday you said 'who would ever want to stop'."

"Not me...im just a little embarrassed that I can't keep up." His family was known for vitality after all, it felt a little disgraceful to not be able to at least satisfy his lover without a break.

"You've had sex twice in your life. Just give it time." She neglected to mention that he was still only fourteen and had done much better than most could claim for their first time and even second time. "But enough about that for now, let's talk more about what Pokemon you want."

* * *

"So remind me, how was it that the room magically cleaned itself whenever we left?" It hadn't been until they had gotten off the train that he noticed the phenomenon but now that he did it really freaked him out.

He never had gotten over his fear of ghosts after all. Though that might be skewed by the fact that the only one he knew about was his world's Death God and that ghoul could probably scare Orochimaru.

Ariana shrugged while tapping furiously at her phone's screen to write up her conditional approval of one deal. "Chansey probably. There's a sensor on every train to monitor when a room is vacated and the passengers that were inside enter a bathroom, at which point a cleaning Pokemon is released into the room."

"That's good." The blond sighed as a fearful tension faded away. Then he looked around at the trees along either side of the dirt road they were walking. "So this is Route One? Not many Pokemon out today huh."

"Route One has been the easiest to traverse ever since Professor Oak took up residence in Pallet Town, his old team routinely patrols the area and scares of any of the more dangerous Pokemon that might hurt new trainers."

It was also the shortest if he remembered right. Only two hours of walking and they could already see the outskirts of the town on a far hill. Well he could, Ariana was busy with business.

"He wouldn't happen to be an old guy with halfway spiky hair in a labcoat would he?" That made the redhead look up from her phone somewhat excited but upon seeing no one of said description around she gave him a pout. He pointed ahead of them towards the outskirts of the town where a few small dots discolored the landscape. "He's outside of the town doing something with a few Pidgey."

The way she looked back and squinted hoping to see what he needed chakra sharpening his vision to perceive as more than a smudge of white on the green plains around the place. Still, it looked cute to him.

"How can you see that far?"

He didn't answer, a brow rising as some kid walked up and the professor turned around. They spoke for a moment and a small light flashed at their feet before they headed off into Town while the Pidgey scattered. "Some kid talked to him and they left."

"Another trainer." The Executive guessed. Those were the only kids she'd think would want to talk to him today with any sort of success. "He'll probably have saved you a starter Pokemon, he's rumored to be forgetful in his old age but he hasn't failed to hand out Pokemon that he's promised yet."

"I won't have to carry you so we can hurry up then."

"...You could've carried me this entire time?" There was a mourning tone to her voice.

His gaze flicked to her incredulously. "Do you really think I'd make it if I was carrying you?" He shook his head. "The second we were away from any other people I'd have started tearing your clothes off. _If_ I didn't have you in a bridal carry, then I'd just take the longest detour I could so I could hold you longer."

"You better carry me all the way back to Viridian City like that." She faux demanded with an eager smile."Then we can get a hotel room and you can do the part where you tear my clothes off."

Equally eager, he nodded. "It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

 **Having a harem would be Jiraiya's dream. Naruto does not like Jiraiya. Naruto does not want a harem. But it's popular demand so it's happening and he has to deal with it.**

 **Now for the usual responses and questions.**

 **Team: One of you suggested Starmie to be used as a glorified shuriken. You're fucked up and I love it. Also taking someone else's suggestion of Sandshrew because the Starmie one made me wonder what else he could do and Sandshrew/Sandslash could probably recreate Kakashi's headhunter trick with Dig, Sand Tomb, and their ability Sand Veil. Plus sandstorm is pretty good for hiding them doing shit. Also Magneton so he has one soulless killer on his team at all times.**

 **About Rocket Hierarchy: Someone asked why Ariana isn't promoted to Interim Boss or something over Archer and why Domino is just an Elite agent. First part's answer is she pretty much already is an interim boss since she runs day to day business while Naruto just enforces the rules...also he killed off Archer with Giovanni. As for why Domino isn't getting a promotion, like in Mewtwo Returns she has no Pokemon. If she gets some and trains them up she definitely gets one but i kinda like her as the only one besides Naruto who doesn't really need Pokemon so I'll probably leave her without.**

 **So...what does everyone think about Naruto outright ignoring Gyms? The only ones I'm tempted on are Brock and Lt. Surge. Brock because it's fucking _Brock_ and if anyone can talk Naruto into accepting the harem it's him. Even then he'd probably skip on the first visit and have to revisit to meet the ultimate wingman. As for Lt. Surge...I feel like making him the no mercy guy for a reason, like the war he was in really hitting him and the reason he chose to be a gym leader being to have a say in the standards for trainers that can roam the region. Like he decided he saw enough people die at war for stupid mistakes or lack of survival knowledge so he wants to impose that sort of training on trainers to keep mortality rates low. So that's why he's so punishing to anyone that makes the mistake of entering his Gym.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took an extra day, between having no idea how to start this off the first day and Fire Emblem Heroes releasing a new update yesterday I was a little busy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: More shit that looks like a prologue

Pallet Town had never been a very lively place. It was always sort of a place to get away from the growing noise of daily life in the various cities dotted around Kanto, calm and peaceful. The people that lived there were friendly but quiet, everyone knew each other and were always polite to whoever strolled through their town.

Though it was barely that. The houses were either bunched together or spread far apart along the various dirt roads that ran through the place. What little businesses, schools, or parks there were had been bunched up central to all the homes so everyone had the same access to them.

Nothing in particular had ever stood out about it all.

That was probably why he'd chosen to 'retire' there. Hanging up his belt and following his passion studying pokemon to have a proper life that would let him support his family. It simply wasn't enough to live off of being a wandering vagrant that challenged tournaments, not to mention how awful that would be for an infant. Even if part of his heart still called him to return to the field sometimes, to show some of the arrogant youths of today what a real trainer was.

No, no. He could leave that to Agatha, as much as it galled him to leave something to his ex-rival.

Bitterness swelled in his heart at the thought of her as it always had, memories of a relationship long passed that had died when he'd left behind tournaments and battling swirling in his mind. A relationship that had completely exploded when he'd decided to keep little Annabelle with him rather than let the Ghost Mistress take her around Kanto after her formative years. That only grew more bitter when Daisy had chosen to follow his path as a researcher over hers as a trainer.

A tired sigh escaped him as he looked out of his private office's window. Too many regrets had piled up from his decision to settle down and he didn't know where to begin to try fixing things. Likewise too many boons had come from the decision for him to regret it completely. Too many lives saved by his research for him to even think of trying to find Celebi and begging to go back and change things for a happier family. Too many _more_ lives could be saved if he finished his Magnum Opus, the Pokedex, for him to be selfish enough to do so.

"I need some air." He muttered while leaning back in his chair, trying to blink the exhaustion from his eyes.

Programming could...it couldn't wait...not when it was for the Pokedex.

"Need a break?" A familiar voice called from the door, drawing his attention to his dear granddaughter Daisy. His pride and joy since Annabelle had passed all those years ago giving birth to Gary.

Much like her mother she had inherited his brown hair, long and straight down to the middle of her back and needing some extra care in the morning to make sure it'd stay out of her face for the day. Like most researchers she wore a labcoat over a plain business shirt and skirt that reached down passed her knees. To complete her looks was a pendant that her mother had left for her worn proudly over the shirt.

"I need to keep working on the pokedex." He answered after a moment.

"You're almost done right?" At his nod she stepped into the room and gently pulled him away from the computer he'd spent some months typing away at. "Then you can relax grandpa, everyone has finished coding the information on the first hundred and one pokemon and you've run through...?"

"Thirty-two." It was more progress than he could've hoped for in only three months, soon the many sleepless nights would be all worth it.

"Then there are only eight left to finish the Kanto portion and present it to the league." Her eyes narrowed at him as she pushed him towards the door. "I can handle programming it for now, you go and get some fresh air. No complaining or I'll call Gary from Viridian to come drag you out."

The moment he was out of the doorway she slammed it closed, as she usually did whenever he was too caught up in his work. The threat of calling her younger brother from his new post as a Gym Leader drove home how worried she was for his health, she'd been so excited when Gary - Blue as the boy took to calling himself in a youthfully silly attempt to seem cooler in the eyes of young Ash and Elaine - had gotten the job and wanted to make sure his first year was perfect.

Not that his grandson wasn't probably on his way regardless to see Ash off on his journey later. The two had been as close as brothers before his grandson had left on his journey some four years ago and even if they were estranged Gary wouldn't miss it.

He blinked. "Fuck." He palmed his head and started marching town the hall towards the exit. "I still need to find a partner for Elaine."

He'd already gotten a Pikachu that while wily would be perfect for Ash and a Growlithe had been donated by some rich family that he planned to give to that Naruto boy that had passed the tests, but he hadn't gotten a pokemon for young Elaine yet!

It wasn't too long of a walk from his lab to the outskirts of Pallet Town where Route One began. Two minutes at most.

During that time he had thought to himself and realized he had no idea what to get the young girl. She hadn't been too discrete about her requests for an Eevee but even if he rode Charizard to Route Seventeen where they were most common he wouldn't make it back in time. Sadly he'd have to disappoint her, at least if he got her a Poliwag from Route Twenty-two her love of all things cute would make her somewhat forgiving of his forgetfulness. If not he could always give her one when he delivered her and Ash the prototype Pokedexes for testing.

That is, if beuracratic red tape didn't slow down the process of getting it aporoved by the league to the point that she could get to their natural habitat and catch one herself.

Thankfully things had gone very well since Team Rocket seemed to die off a year ago.

Light chirpind drew his attention as three Pidgey flew down in front of him, each clutching an Oran berry between their talons that was promptly held out to him. "Ah, thank you my good Pidgey." It had been a few hours since breakfast and he had missed lunch to continue his work so a light snack was very welcome.

It was common for the weak pokemon around the Town to bring him small gifts like these as thanks for his old team keeping the more dangerous predators away. Like always they nuzzled into his hand while giving the offering and flying away immediately after.

"Professor!" The familiar voice of the thirteen year old he'd forgotten to acquire a pokemon for called out. He didn't need to turn more than halfway around to see her running up to him with an excited smile that reminded him of Daisy at her age.

The similarity was so startling that if she'd had green eyes and he hadn't known the girl's mother he would've wondered if his late daughter had somehow survived past birthing Gary to have the girl before him. Thankfully her brown eyes that didn't run anywhere in his family told him otherwise.

The girl was already in her trainer gear: a red and white baseball cap to keep the sun out of her eyes, a white jacket over a black shirt, and much to his chagrin a skirt that ran down passed her knees.

"You're wearing a skirt." He blandly pointed out as she caught up. "It's going to catch on something the moment you enter Viridian Forest."

"It's only until I get to Viridian City." She grumbled before shaking her head with a wide grin. "Today's the day Professor! Aren't you excited to 'see off the next generation'?"

"You watch too much television and play too many of those...Are Bee Gees?" He had tried one once at her and Ash's pleading and suffice to say: _never again_.

"Are Pee Gees." She corrected. "And the only reason you don't like them is because Ash is dumb and picked something as hard as _Dark Souls_ to start you off. Even I suck at that!"

"I'll...take your word for it."

"Anyway, today's the day I start my own journey as a cutesy female protagonist!" He honestly worried about how she'd do with that kind of mindset. "So what pokemon am I getting? Is it cute? I hope it's really, _really_ cute like an Eevee!"

"Err, about that." The Professor muttered, reminded that he still didn't have anything for her.

A rustling in the tall grass that surrounded him drew his full attention and before so much as a second passed his hand was at his belt where given that it was a Tuesday Tauros's pokeball was.

The caution was unwarranted as, of all things that could've been there, an Eevee jumped up from the brush to stand before the girl. Brown fur slightly lighter than the norm covered the quadruped from head to near the tip of it's bushy tail, the only exceptions being cream colored fur on said tail-tip in a pattern oddly reminiscient of a cartoon heart and a fluffy natural collar around it's neck. Strangely it's eyes were a deep purple rather than the normal brown of it's species.

Seeing a wonderful opportunity and unwilling to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth, he moved his hand slightly to his coat pocket and retrieved a handful of Pokeballs that were passed to the brunette girl beside him. "I was planning to let you have a go at catching it yourself."

"Really?!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks Professor! You're the best!" Her full attention turned to the pokemon before her as she tapped the button of a ball to expand it to the size of a fist. "It's time for my fateful encounter with my destined partner!"

The Eevee tilted it's head cutely and smiled at the almost trainer. "Ve vee!" It barked with eyes locked onto the ball, tail wagging madly.

It probably wanted to play fetch he supposed and was proven correct when rather than dodge the ball thrown at it the pokemon chose to leap for it with it's mouth wide open.

"Ouch." He muttered when it was smacked in the nose and promptly transformed into pure energy that was sucked into the technological marvel. The ball instantly clicked locked signalling that the attempt was supremely successful. Surprising considering it was the girl's first catch. "Good job Elaine, you've successfully caught yourself an Eevee."

"I smacked it in the nose." The brunette pointed out with a wince.

"Not all catches can be clean I'm afraid." To this day his own Blastoise had never entirely forgiven him for accidentally hitting it in the scrotum for a capture. "Just try your best to make it up to them and ease any hurt feelings." When she gave a hesitant nod and picked up the ball he clapped his hands with a smile. "Well then, now that you have your partner lets return to the lab and wait for Ash."

* * *

Ash Ketchum was not a very smart boy. He'd learned that very early on in his life, some doctor or something had told him and his mom he had Dyslexia. It was apparently something wrong with his head that was the reason he wasn't much of a thinker and more of a doer.

He was okay with that, it meant that he needed a lot of extra hours of studying anything to really make things stick but it wasn't something that couldn't be overcome if he tried hard enough. It wasn't something that could stop him from fulfilling his dream of becoming a Pokemon master and as far as he cared that means it wasn't really a problem.

It was just an extra layer of difficulty, like playing a game with one hand or restarting if he died once.

The only real downside to it was that it made his poor mom worry like crazy about how he'd do when he left and he didn't like it when she felt down in any way.

So he had trained not two but three times as hard as anyone else to earn his Trainer License, to pass Luitenant Surges survival bootcamp with a perfect score and ace the Professor's test on "Basic to Intermediate Trainer Theory". To make sure he wasn't like his deadbeat dad and grandpa that abandoned them to go out and be a failure as a trainer.

He wasn't smart but he wasn't an idiot. He saw the way she flinched whenever he talked about his dream, even before they knew about his Dyslexia she was scared of him running off and never coming back. Scared that he'd fail and leave her all alone.

He refused.

He'd go out, beat the eight Gym Leaders he needed to to get into the Indigo League, beat that, and come back to her as a champion! Then he'd go out and do it again and again and again in every region until he accomplished his dream. He'd make her proud!

But first he needed to get over to the Professor's lab to get his starter. That was the first step on his journey.

So without further ado he grabbed his official Pokemon League cap and shoved it on his head, followed by pulling his blue jacket over his shirt, pulling his pants on and tying his belt, and throwing on his shoes. He didn't really care to style his hair at all so just putting a hat on was the easiest choice and even if he wouldn't exactly need his jacket for the next few months he really liked it.

He headed out of his room and down the stairs feeling strange without the backpack of necessities he'd gotten used to having since bootcamp but unable to help it thanks to Oak taking his and Elaine's backpacks some days before to keep them from messing with them. He blamed the brunette for trying to stuff as many of her handhelds in it as she could. She could've just gotten an emulator on her phone but _no_ she _had_ to have the real thing.

The thought of immediately walking out the door never crossed his mind as he turned at the bottom of the stairs to head to his mom's room, where he found her just walking out with her hair in the usual braid hanging over a shoulder and the usual pink blouse with a blue skirt. She smiled sadly at him and pulled him into a hug "Ash...today's the day huh?" It sounded like she was already mourning him.

"You finally get to go out on your own journey." She continued after he nodded. "Don't forget to call whenever you get to a new city okay? And don't worry if you don't manage to win the first or second time you try the Gym Challenge. It's very hard."

"I won't." He promised. "I'll call you at every city or Pokemon Center and before every Tournament I get in. And I'll come back with all the badges and time to spare before the Indigo League."

"You're nothing like your father." The hug tightened. "You're a winner Ash. I can already tell, you didn't give up when things got hard. You'll accomplish your dream."

Her assurance meant the world to him. "Thanks mom." He stayed for a moment then gently pulled out of the hug. "I have to go, ill come back to show you my starter before I go okay?

At her nod he turned and left the home he'd lived in towards the lab.

 **XxX**

The room in the lab where new trainers got their Pokemon from the professor was very plain. Four white walls with not a single piece of furniture besides the table the Professor had set a clipboard and two Pokeballs on, Elaine carrying an Eevee let him know where the last one probably was. "Hey Professor...how long until the last guy shows up?" He wanted to see his partner already!

Oak ran a hand through his whitened hair with a sigh, leave it to Ash to have trouble waiting for five minutes when he really wanted something. "He should be here any minute, when this meeting is scheduled to start." He shook his head. "Have a little patience my boy, you'll get your partner and have plenty of time to make it to Viridian before dusk."

A beep from the wristwatch beneath his coat sleeve informed them all that it was now two o'clock when everyone was supposed to have filed in. Each of them turned to the door and waited patiently for a few minutes until his watch beeped again to signal the cutoff time. Just as he was about to speak up and begin explaining there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

A blond boy a year or two older than the other two children was the one who entered. The all black clothing was an odd choice given that it was only August and the coloring would keep a lot of excess heat but the boy seemed fine with it. Though he questioned why there was nothing to carry all the important odds and ends he'd need on a journey. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized. "I got a little lost and had to ask for directions."

"Not a problem. I trust you have your paperwork?"

The boy pulled a few documents that had been folded in half from his pocket that were quickly handed over. "...Everything seems to be in order." He set the paperwork aside and motioned to the Pokeballs on the desk. "The one to the left is for you, mister Uzumaki. The right one is yours Ash."

Both boys took their partner's ball, Ash quickly releasing the yellow Mouse Pokemon inside it and quietly introduced himself. The electric type was as cautious as to be expected but after a moment gave a small wave and trotted to his side. Naruto however had simply stared at his ball and gave a nod.

"You can let your partner out in this room, I'm happy to give you time to acquaint yourself with it." He offered.

A shake of the head answered him. "I can wait until it's time to go, we have months to get to know each other after all." It was nice to see that some youths of the modern day had the patience to wait for things they were excited for. "Besides, this thing is pretty hot. Wouldn't want whatever's inside to burn the place down if they don't like me, right?"

And some foresight. Wonderful! The blond would definitely go far, it was too early to tell how far but it would definitely be farther than most who simply tried training Pokemon for a few years with little success before they gave up and crashed where their hopes and dreams died.

"It's perfectly fine, that Growlithe has been incredibly docile since he was donated." He assured the boy. "It's strange that his owners donated him with such perfect behavior and even with a certificate of breeding excellence."

He never had gotten the story as to why but with such a good Pokemon being given to him just in time for a fresh batch of trainers to receive it he couldn't exactly turn them down.

"I'll take your word for it but i kinda want to wait until I meet my girlfriend outside too." Ah a girlfriend, that would explain his lack of a backpack. Probably left it out with her for some reason or another.

"I see, let's make this quick then. I'd rather not keep you from a nice stroll through Route One with your significant other." With a clap of his hands to draw the other children's attention from their Pokemon he continued. "For formalities sake allow me to introduce myself as Professor Samuel Oak, regional professor of the Kanto region. As you all have passed the rigorous tests required for a license to travel between cities for an extended period of time you are here to receive said licenses and a Pokemon suitable to help you during your travels from myself." At that he took three laminated cards from the clipboard on the table and presented them to each teen. "I also encourage you three to get to know each other and help one another over the course of your journeys, even if your paths may not lead in the same direction the help and advice you may offer each other from your own experiences will be invaluable."

That made Ash and Elaine share a wary look as they glanced between themselves and the other, older teen. "Sure." Said blond agreed while pulling a phone from the same pocket he'd pulled his paperwork from. "It's always nice to make new friends. I hope we'll all get along." The younger teens eased up at that and they quietly shared their phone numbers over the next minute.

"Good." He exclaimed happily once they finished. "Then I wish you all luck on your respective journies. Whether you choose to travel the region for the Gym Challenge and later the Indigo League, simply wish to see the world, or try to discover the secrets that Pokemon hold that even I and my many colleagues have not found yet."

They nodded to his words, Ash and Elaine shouting a "Thanks Professor!" over their shoulders as they no doubt ran home to show their mothers their new Pokemon. The blond however stayed, idly running a thumb over his pokeball for a moment. "So...I heard you're working on something called a Pokedex."

"Yes...I am. Are you curious about a certain Pokemon that might be getting an entry?"

"You could say that." Suddenly whatever light was there left the boy's eyes and they began to resemble chips of ice. "I've got a friend, you might know him. He spends a lot of time hanging around Cerulean Cave and he wanted me to ask you to keep him out of it."

"You know Mewtwo..." The amount of people that had encountered the Clone Pokemon and weren't sputtering wrecks whenever the cloned Pokemon was brought up could be counted on one hand so he'd have to take the boy's word on having friendship with it.

"Yeah...he and I are a lot alike" The blond sighed. "I'm not going to ask you to give him a free pass for what he did while he was with Team Rocket or while he was trying to find his purpose but...please leave him out of the Pokedex. He's having enough trouble finding himself without a bunch of idiots hoping to catch him running in there to bug him."

"You needn't worry about that. The whole league is working a very tight lid on his location." No one wanted to know what an angered clone of Mew that was supposed to be far stronger could do after all.

The light returned to the blonds eyes.. "Thanks." Then without giving him time to ask any questions in return he left.

The aged professor had to sigh at that. He suddenly had something very worrying to look into if the way the boy shifted from casual and friendly trainer to be into a soulless killer with eyes that screamed of untold death was any indication. While Koga of Fuchsia had banned the old ways of training child soldiers in the ninja villages around his home, that didn't stop certain groups from continuing.

Or starting if the boy's comment about Mewtwo having been eith Team Rocket at some point was any indication.

Luitenant Surge wouldn't be happy when he called to ask him to look into it later, that was for sure.

* * *

 **So imagine you have some little shit come up to you acting like a killer but the way he looks tells you you can stop him or at least get your trusty Tauros out before he can maim you. You'd be pretty confident right? That's why Oak is as cool as a cucumber with Naruto acting like that. He'll shit himself if he ever finds out his Tauros wouldn't be able to save him without building the whole building down though.**

 **Also Ash's dad is a deadbeat as decreed by Della in one of the official books, and Gary is here..sorta. And Elaine is a game obsessed spaz that spends too much time on TVTropes. So yeah going for a mix of games and anime here with some slight fourth wall breaking courtesy of Elaine.**

 **As for why the Pokedex is 140 rather than 151, not enough concrete knowledge about legendaries so he isn't putting them in, fossils are barely being revived still and to qualify for a spot a species needs at _least_ 500 examples they can pull medical records for, and Polygon is still new so it isn't getting in either...unless one literally gets into someone's Pokedex.**

 **Time for some answers.**

 **Team: To the one that asked, suggestions aren't over yet. Just one team has been picked and there's three slots for extra/backup members still. I don't really like Gyarados though, Ive seen it done a lot. Same with Eevee.**

 **Naruto's past: A difference is that he got out of the academy a year early to apprentice under Kakashi for a while before Team Seven became a thing. Biggest differences that causes is him having Rasengan early along with Raikiri to replace Shadow Clones he didn't have a chance to get, along with his getting serious when it's time to do a job. Like Kakashi.**

 **Anyone besides me getting tired of all this fucking exposition? I really want to just fucking skip it but the idea of not building up actual backstories for people or places makes me feel like it wouldn't be a real story.**

 **Anyway thanks to anyone that reads this. Oh..and mind telling me if the disclaimer of ownership is actually a required thing?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Imagine being dumb enough to forget to upload a new chapter and leaving it for a whole day before you check...**

* * *

Chapter 2: The journey _finally_ starts

Gary 'Blue' Oak was in a very good mood as he lounged outside the entrance to his grandfather's laboratory in Pallet Town. He always was whenever he visited home really. It gave him a change to relax and wind down from whatever long journey he'd been on before. A visit to his sister, hang out with Ash and Elaine, check in on his grandpa to make sure he didn't go insane working on something.

It was always a fun time paying a visit. But that wasn't what made his mood soar this time. No, that would be the chance to talk with a sexy redhead in black clothes that really hugged her figure that was also hanging out outside of the lab. Sadly he didn't exactly look sharp, he'd just come to hang out with the two kids he'd taken under his wing years ago and didn't anticipate such a beauty being in town much less hanging out by the lab.

Purple long-sleeve and black pants as were his usual these days. His brown hair was the mess it had always been and refused to be tamed into something else. The only good thing about his looks was probably the fact that he was fit and had remembered to shave that morning. _'Doesn't matter though. Just have to be cool and confindent.'_ He assured himself.

"Hey." He greeted as he walked up. "What brings you to gramps's lab?"

Her red eyes flicked from her phone to him for a moment, running up and down his form before dismissively looking back to it. "My boyfriend is getting his first pokemon today, so I'm waiting for him."

Ouch. Shot down immediately. _'I guess I should've expected someone this hot would already have one.'_ He inwardly sighed and checked his watch. "It shouldn't be too long now, gramps tends to keep this stuff short and sweet."

The redhead nodded and turned her gaze to him again. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Some old friends. Used to know them when we were all kids before I left a few years ago." He replied. "I'm gonna surprise them and help them get ready and then we'll head over to Viridian." He wanted to check in on his sister but she'd probably kill him if she found out he left the Gym.

"How far do you think they'll get?" She asked.

It made him think. He hadn't really been around much since he was thirteen and that was four years ago. The longest he'd spent home was a month when he was waiting to see if he was accepted as a Gym Leader. "I...don't really know." He shrugged. "Ash has the drive to get pretty far but Elaine...she'll probably just wander around until she gets a boyfriend that can handle her."

"Handle her?" The beauty repeated curiously. "What, does she need someone to change her diaper?"

"She needs someone that can keep up with her game addiction and acting like life is some big game to point out all the cliches of." That was the main reason he'd estranged himself from her. With Ash it was just that he wanted to go on an adventure but Elaine could really put him down when she pointed things out about him followed by some game character that did it better.

"That's...the strangest personality I've ever heard of."

"I don't even know where she got it from-" He was interrupted when the front doors of the lab were thrown open and the teens he was waiting for ran out throwing their backpacks on with a pokemon riding them.

"Blue!" Ash exclaimed as he ran up pointing a thumb to the Pikachu on his shoulder. "We got our partners!"

"I got an Eevee!" Elaine squealed, just as if not happier about her partner than Ash while carrying said pokemon in her arms.

"They look great." He praised as he looked closer at the pokemon. "They look bigger than normal for their species, that'll do a lot for their offenses. How much do you think they weigh?"

Both the younger teens blinked at that and looked to their pokemon in surprise. "Uhh...Pikachu feels like...nine kilos?"

"Nice he's a good half as much heavier than normal, that means his defenses will be pretty good too. All you need is to get him a Light Ball and he'll be a terror for any Gym that doesn't use ground types." _Or Grass, Electric, or Dragon types.'_ He added to himself.

"Uhh...I dunno." His fellow brunette replied hesitantly. "Kinda...like two gallons of whole milk?"

"She's probably the same as Pikachu then, about half as much heavier than normal." He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "If you can get your hands on an Eviolite for her to hold onto until she evolves then she can shrug off just about anything besides Hyper Beam or Giga Impact from pokemon that are about as strong or a little stronger than her." He suggested.

"Thanks Blue! You're ready for the day you become a Wise Old Man like the professor huh!" She paused and gave him a suspicious look. "Just don't become a Dirty Old Man like him too."

 _'Take it as a compliment.'_ He told himself with a shake of his head. "Come on you two, lets go show your parents your partners." He waved to the redhead that had gone back to focusing on her phone. "Hope your boyfriend doesn't keep you too long."

That drew both the new trainer's attention to her, followed by Ash blushing and averting his eyes while Elaine squealed and ran up to her. "You're that guy's girlfriend? You're so pretty!"

"Thank you." The redhead smiled slightly and gave the brunette a pat on the head. "Do you know where he is? I didn't think he'd take long to get out."

"Right here." Another male voice answered as the doors to the lab opened once more to let a blond teen a good year or two older than the other new trainers out. "Sorry for the wait, I had to ask the professor for a favor."

"Don't worry, I had to deal with some more business anyway." The beauty replied as she opened her purse to retrieve a folded up red scarf. While wrapping it around the blond's neck she asked, "What's your starter?"

"Growlithe." Was called as a pokeball dropped from the boy's hand. It opened to let out a blast of red energy that swirled and coalesced into a medium-sized dog covered in orange, black striped fur. It only changed to a cream color around the muzzle, chest, and along the tail where it also lengthened and shagged out.

"Average size and neither Pikachu or Eevee flinched at the sight of it so it doesn't have intimidate, so it probably has Flash Fire instead of intimidate." He analyzed aloud, "It could be really good with an Eviolite or Expert Belt depending on whether you want it to be defensive or offensive."

"Thanks for the idea." The blond said with a nod. "I'll try it if I can ever get my hands on those things. My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Gary Oak." He introduced himself. "But most people call me Blue. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm Ash! Want to battle?!" The youngest male of the group challeneged the other new trainer.

"No thanks." It didn't even take a second for the rejection to leave the middle boy's mouth. "I still want to get to know Growlithe better before we battle anyone."

The Puppy Pokemon agreed with a simple bark and nod.

Ash deflated. "Oh. Alright."

"Don't get sad. I'll definitely give you a good battle next time we meet." Naruto promised before turning to the redhead and sweeping her off her feet in a bridal carry, seemingly with no strain. "For now it's a long trip to Viridian and I want to get there before midnight."

"It's a three hour walk at worst." He pointed out confusedly.

"It can take a few extra hours when you wander around for extra time holding your girlfriend."

He...couldn't really respond to that so he simply watched as the two left. Neither could Ash or Elaine if the silence that followed meant anything.

"Uhh...well...let's go see your parents." He directed after a while.

"Yeah..." The younger teen agreed.

The sole girl of them pouted. "I want to be carried too."

"No." They both immediately shot back while turning to the side of the road that would lead them deeper into town where their homes were.

"You two suck."

* * *

"How was your visit to the professor?" Arianna asked once they were far enough to not be overheard.

"Good enough." Naruto replied with a shrug. "Apparently, the League is trying their best to keep anyone from finding out about or going into Cerulean Cave."

The redhead hummed noncommittally. "It feels strange talking about it now that I know why you let him go. I understand why but...I still can't help but feel like it's a waste of a great resource."

He gave her a pleading look. "Don't talk like that...enough people talked about me like that just because I had a chance at a normal life."

"You were forced into attending an academy to train you to become a child soldier at the age of seven." She pointed out with a wince.

A wry grin spread on the blonde's face. "Normal for my world. All the orphans had to do it if they lived in a village, it's just shitty luck with where I was born." He shook his head. "It wasn't all bad though, I finally got to make some friends there."

"And a stalker."

"I really, really hated her." The loathing on his face was clear as day. "I help a girl out with some bullies, get my ass handed to me driving them off, get no thanks, and she starts following me apparently having a crush if Shikamaru was telling the truth." He scoffed. "If she really loved me she had plenty of chances to just try to be my friend or talk to me. If she did that I would've been eating out of the palm of her hand."

"What a stupid girl." The Executive stated mockingly. "Years of time to snatch you up and she wasted it trying to pull some stupid trick about silent support. It only works when the one you're supporting knows that you care. And that you at least have any form of friendship."

"She couldn't even say more than five words to me, even for some exercise or conversation practice in the academy. It was so bad that the teachers had to make a rule about keeping us as far from each other as they could." Naruto sighed. "Even if I didn't hate her for leaving me all alone after I helped her out, how the fuck would it have worked out with her acting like that? Even if she wasn't the opposite of the kind of girl I like she couldn't ever talk to me."

"She would've probably grown out of it and gotten with someone she _could_ talk to." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Or gotten married off to some cousin of hers. Were you serious about that?"

"Oh _yeah_." The tone of disgust said all that needed to be said about his thoughts on that part of his world's culture. "Outside of the smaller clans or the really friendly ones, they usually make the heirs marry one of their distant cousins for the sake of 'purity' or whatever. It was fucking disgusting to hear about her and Sasuke's parents having gone through that. Especially Sasuke's mom, from the handful of times I met her as a kid she was really nice but didn't look like she was really happy with his dad."

"What a poor woman. Being forced into a marriage that was unsatisfying with no way out."

"I wouldn't say that. She really liked Sasuke and his brother, she just didn't look happy with the guy. Then again she was apparently friends and teammates with my mom from what Kakashi told me, she might've hated that the guy made her retire to be some housewife." He shuddered at that. It would kill him to sit around doing nothing for a month, he couldn't comprehend how the woman managed for over a decade.

"She was your mother's friend and teammate?" A nod. "Why didn't she take you in? Even if everyone was superstitious enough to believe you were cursed as a baby she should've at least made an attempt."

"Don't know. She died years before I found out so I don't really care either. No sense dwelling on a dead woman's reasons for abandoning me like my godfather."

"The more I learn the finer details about your past that you seem happy to skim over, the less I loathe the idea of someone else giving you love when I can't be around." The redhead sighed and kissed his cheek. "You definitely need it."

"If you say so..." He groused.

It made her groan. "You know, just about any other man would jump at the chance to have multiple lovers."

"Yeah." The blond agreed. "My godfathers books got that point through."

 _'Ah. There's the problem.'_ "Were his books that bad?"

"It was never love in those stupid books. It was always the same. The main character got a girl, some dumb circumstance gets him another that the first girl is perfectly okay with or bisexual for, then on and on getting more and more through every book and leaving a girl forgotten about every few books. It's not love. I don't like it." He scowled. "I hate it."

The Growlithe that had been quietly trotting beside him gave a whine at his poor mood.

Even taking a few minutes to try and come up with a reply didn't help Ariana find a way to begin fixing that mess so she decided to leave it. There was still months before he had to find someone so she could figure out the details of fixing the problem until then. Even the time it would take to reach Celadon for his date with Domino should be enough to figure out a way.

No for now she'd focus on keeping him and herself both happy and satisfied.

Just as she was about to suggest speeding up the trek to Viridian so she could ease him in private a Pidgey popped out of the knee-high grass around them. "It seems like it's time for you and your Growlithe's first battle with a wild Pokemon."

"Yeah..." Naruto's eyes flicked to the Puppy Pokemon that ran before them to greet the Flying type. "I forgot to actually talk to him."

"Bite should be a good enough move to quickly deal with it."

"Hey Growlithe, Bite it." The blond proceeded to order.

With a bark the dog-like Pokemon charged forward and jumped at the Tiny Bird, only to be knocked back when the opposing mon threw itself into a tackle. "Roll the two of you over and try again." At his call his Pokemon did just that and pinned both of the bird's wings with a paw each before opening it's maw to reveal teeth faintly glowing with black energy.

"Stop and stay like that." The blond ordered just before Growlithe could sink his teeth into his opponent's neck, leaving the two Pokemon to glare into each others eyes. "Should I catch it?" He asked his companion.

"Pidgey aren't that bad and there are worse first catches out there." She replied indifferently. "It's up to you if you want to train it. Why did you stop Growlithe from hurting it?"

His eyebrows rose at that. "Seriously? He's going for the throat. Chances are he'll kill it if he keeps going."

"It would be fine. Maybe a few cuts along it's neck but a quick trip to the Pokemon Center in Viridian or even a simple Potion could fix it." The redhead replied. "All Pokemon given out by professors are purposely weak so new trainers can raise them as they see fit, it would have to be the smallest and lightest Pidgey alive for him to kill it. As it is, that one looks slightly bigger than normal."

"Alright I guess." He looked down at her for a moment. "Uhh...you have any pokeballs I can borrow? Can't reach my pockets right now."

For a moment she contemplated reaching into his pockets to find one but the reminder of a large cut she was given by the absurd amount of knives he kept in said pockets the last time she'd attempted that made her throw that idea out the proverbial window. Instead she retrieved one from her purse and promptly threw it at the restrained Pokemon.

A squawk rang out as the bird was smacked in the center of it's forehead and sucked into the ball by a red beam of energy. After a bit of shaking the ball clicked locked and released a light glow to signify the capture as a success.

Growlithe barked and picked up the pokeball in his mouth, running back to drop it at Naruto's feet.

"Thanks." The blond said while hooking his foot under the ball to kick it up onto his passenger's stomach. "Now we've got a new friend."

Ariana stared at the ball for a moment. "You should have him measured at a Pokemon center. He looked a bit big but given how small Pidgey are I could be wrong."

"Sure. It'll give me some time to look up stuff he can learn." With that their journey to Viridian continued.

* * *

 **So there's the reason Naruto doesn't like harems. Kinda dumb but he came across those books when he was a horny teen looking into a situation that sounded like a dream, only for normal porn logic of getting as many girls as possible and certain fetishes fading out of popularity to shoot down his hopes for it.**

 **Answers and questions.**

 **The team: Someone suggested a Ditto which really caught my attention. If he got one that was bigger or smaller would it keep the size variation during transformations? If so a max height/weight Ditto is the easiest Pokemon to battle with out there since it'll just do whatever it's opponent does but better. Really fun to think about. Someone else suggested the Lavender Town Cubone which is an instant accept from me.**

 **Anyone going to mind if I take some two or three day breaks between chapters? As fun as this is spending day after day writing it is getting pretty dull.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was practically done two days ago and only needed a little bit to reach my word requirement but I was pretty lazy about finishing so...yeah. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Talking. In Viridian.

It was unfortunate but no matter how hard he tried, Naruto couldn't manage to make the trip to Viridian last until sunset. Between his faster than average speed and Kakashi's old advice to get a job done fast before enjoying himself it just wasn't possible.

Still, at least it gave him some time to take Ariana on a small date before settling for the night. Just a trip to a coffee shop and a walk around the city. Not really anything special but given that he barely knew anything about the city besides a hotel and the gym that had been a Rocket Base before it was cleaned out and vacated.

"What was the point of him being a Gym Leader?" He quietly asked.

Ariana paused from sipping her drink, giving him a clueless look before it became one of understanding. Then she shrugged. "I never understood that myself. He had said that it was to 'monitor the masses for talent' but he had a rule that unless you had four Gym Badges you couldn't challenge him and anyone good enough to beat him would never be allowed to join." She frowned thoughtfully. "It might have just been something for his ego."

"His ego?" The blond repeated dumbfounded. "How would anyone get an ego boost out of kicking the crap out of a bunch of kids?"

"Why would anyone spend hundreds of thousands to fund illegal experiments revolving around forcing pokemon to become stronger or faster earlier when the old fashioned way only takes seven or eight months once you've gotten the hang of it?" The executive countered. "He was never the most logical man. He was even afraid of ghosts."

Naruto shuddered at that. "What's wrong with being afraid of ghosts? Just thinking about the fact that they're souls damned to stay here forever, wallowing in their regrets and hate. Lashing out at the living for nothing..." Another shudder. "It's horrifying."

"Err...I meant Ghost Types." When he put it like that even she had to fear the idea of being around a ghost. "Did you ever meet one?"

"Sorta yeah, sorta no." His eyes glazed over, looking at something that wasn't there. "I don't really know where Death miself ranks on that."

The redhead blinked and almost tripped over in her shock. "You mean you met..."

"Met is a...nice way of putting it." He took a sip of his coffee hoping that it would stop the shivers running through him at the thought of that ghoul. "I ended up dodging him by the tiniest bit a lot when I was younger and he started getting angrier and angrier the more I did it. I stopped...maybe two years before that space dragon dragged me here so he might have calmed down but I'm not going to try checking."

"What..." So many questions ran through her mind but one broke through all the rest. "What is it...he like?"

"When it comes to looks, I have no idea." The blond replied with a shrug. "He always looked different every time I saw him but there was stuff that was always the same. Sunken in eyes, purplish skin, always wore all white...and there was this aura he had. You'd know what he is the second you see him. Personality wise, he's pretty nice until you piss him off. The only reason he's never come after me was because he doesn't like to interfere. None of them do."

" _Them_?" Ariana squeaked.

"Life, death, space, and time." He frowned. "At least that I knew of. The primordial forces that exist in every dimension."

"When did you meet _them_?" His lover hissed, trying not to draw attention.

"I didn't. Death just talked about them sometimes during the first few times we met. Probably trying to help me get some sorta understanding of the world so I can be at peace the next time I ended up at his doorstep."

"Wait...what does that make Dialga and Palkia? Or Arceus?" Suddenly religion was being called into question.

Naruto gave her a blank look. "Who?"

"The dragons that preside over Time and Space _and_ our creator."

"Oh." He waved her off. "They're still themselves and have their powers. The only difference is the space dragon can actually leave this dimension. They're probably at least vaguely aware of the ones that look over everything." He suddenly looked thoughtful. "I don't think _they_ actually count as gods though. They aren't tied to any dimension is particular so they can't be called any one's god of whatever."

"You're awfully calm about pointing out that my god isn't all he's cracked up to be." Ariana groaned.

"Look at the bright side, at least now you won't be as afraid if you ever meet him."

She grimaced at that. "With all that Team Rocket has done over the years, I'd rather not meet the Alpha Pokemon while I'm one of the ones in charge." She gently took his hand in her own. "I don't want you to either."

She didn't really need to ask, considering what little he'd heard about his own world's goddess he'd rather stay as far from this one's as possible. "I won't. I'll keep myself out of anything that has to do with legendaries."

Aside from Mewtwo.

"Good." The redhead nodded to herself. "Then we can stop talking about... _this_ while I still have some faith in my gods."

"Right." He tried to think of a new topic but came up with nothing particularly good. "How's your Vileplume? I haven't seen him in a while." He hadn't seen her let it out since they started their vacation, which was weird since she usually let it wander around outside of business meetings.

"He's been sleeping during the day since we left." Ariana explained with a small smile as she patted the pokeball hidden in her pocket. "He never did grow out of being nocturnal like most Oddish do when they evolve."

"Huh..." Naruto frowned and looked at the sun starting to drift over the horizon. "Does that mean we should head out at night to find one for me?"

He was waved off. "No, Viridian Forest has enough shade to trick Oddish into staying awake during the day as well. It's one of the few places to capture them during daytime and given that it takes a full week of travel to make it through the forest, there will be ample opportunities."

"You just jinxed it." The blond pointed out while starting to guide her to the hotel they would be staying at before they had to spend days traversing the forest.

He really missed just running around in and roughing it in forests. Between all the bases and labs he had to clear out and later on people to hunt down to keep the peace he hadn't had time to actually enjoy it since he'd been dragged to Kanto.

And this time he had someone he really liked to share it with!

"I don't believe in jinxes." Ariana's voice called through his thoughts, though she paused after saying it. "Or...I don't believe in them meaning much. They only truly effect small things like finding a pokemon, you can always be patient and stack the odds in your favor for big things until jinxes mean nothing."

"I'm kinda living proof that that's not true." Naruto pointed out, continuing more quietly as they passed a group of people. "I came out of nowhere and kicked all of Team Rocket's ass despite being one person with nothing but a couple of throwing daggers to my name."

His lover quirked a brow at him again. "You do remember how stupid Grunts were...are, right?" She deadpanned. "Giovanni hadn't exactly stacked the odds in his favor with how stupid everyone, most Executives included, was."

"...You have a point." He admitted.

"That brings an old question to mind. Is there a pokemon you would have trouble dealing with?" The redhead inquired. "So far you've been able to deal with most pokemon by yourself, now that you can have your own you can cover up any weaknesses you have."

That made him think hard. Few pokemon were real challenges, mostly because it was rare for them to be well trained when they were owned by people he would actually fight. Those that were challenges however mostly were so because they had good speed that he had to push himself with chakra to keep up with or had enough physical defense that he couldn't really stab them.

When it came to the two dozen elemental techniques Kakashi had jammed into his head, there wasn't really many Types that he couldn't work around. Those that could resist the handful of Fire techniques he had could be dealt with easily by the three Water ones and those resistant to Lightning could be burned or similarly Water'ed away.

...Except for one. "Dragons." He groaned. "Anyone with a Dragon type that's evolved at least once has put in the time to make them strong. Not to mention they're a bad matchup for me."

"Dragons are very rare so you won't have to worry about them...but any Water type should do to deal with them, most can learn at least one Ice type move naturally or through Technical Means." Ariana assured and advised him. "Aside from them, a Magnemite would be a good choice. Their Electric and Steel typing gives them a resistance to all but six Types, of which Ground type attacks rarely do anything because they float at least a few feet off of the ground at all times."

"I'll get one of both." The blond decided. Best to have a backup plan in case the first one fell through after all. "Are there any good Water types that can hide well?"

That made the Executive hum thoughtfully. "Only Staryu which evolves into Starmie and Vaporeon which evolves from Eevee come to mind." She replied after a moment. "I recommend Starmie, it has far less endurance than Vaporeon but far greater and more balanced offenses and defenses. Additionally while Vaporeon has the Water Absorb ability that allows it to heal as long as there is a water source, Starmie has Natural Cure which allows it to heal from status effects like Paralysis, Poisoning, Burns. On top of the moves Recover to heal and Minimize to shrink and become more evasive."

"...Wow. When you put it like that why would anyone want a Vaporeon?" It really didn't look too good for the Eevee evolution in that matchup.

"It is an evolution of Eevee. Everyone loves Eevee and it's many evolutions."

He waited for a good minute for any more explanation before he turned to her with a dumbfoudned look. "That's it?" A nod was her reply. "But...that sounds like stabbing yourself in the foot."

"It is, most people don't care. Unlike you or I who choose pokemon based on our own necessities most people just pick ones they like regardless of how useful they are." She didn't dislike the idea per se, she chose her Oddish for the same reasons, but she firmly believed in picking one pokemon you liked and building a three- or four-member team around them before adding others you liked for the last two slots.

"If they enjoy it it's alright." He grinned. "Do you plan on picking any new Pokemon while we're traveling?"

"I...might try to catch a Nidoran on the way to the Route Three center." Nidoking and Nidoqueen were very solid Pokemon to have, as long as they didn't have Rivalry they would have constant positive results in most battles. Sadly that left only the options of Poison Point which was on average only a thirty percent chance to poison an opponent on contact and the absurdly rare Sheer Force which removed any added effects for more power behind attacks. Of the two, she preferred Poison Point.

Status effects like Burns from Fire Punch that forced opponents to flinch in pain whenever they moved to reduce their damage capacity were too important to lose for a slight boost in power.

After a moment she added, "Maybe an Eevee as well, Jolteon is very good for checking some of my team's counters." Between Double Kick, Pin Missile, Bite that it learned early on as an Eevee, and Iron Tail it could handle most matchups against opponents that were faster than her other, more defensive Pokemon.

And she would be lying if she said she didn't love the little things like everyone else.

"That's five. Any idea for your sixth?" Naruto asked, trying to think of a candidate for the last spot on his own team.

Nothing in particular came to the Executive's mind so she simply shook her head.

"I want a giant bug man that I saw once. It had swords for arms and managed to keep up with me for fifteen minutes before it started slowing down." He decided excitedly. He'd wanted to fight another one ever since then, it was one of the handful of pure skill matchups he'd had since he was kidnapped by Palkia.

"You fought a Scyther?" Ariana mumbled incredulously.

Fighting the shitty Zubats and Golbats most criminal organization's grunts had was one thing, Scythers were an entirely different beast. They had much higher strength on average when found in the wild than most grunt trained Golbats had, not mentioning their greater base speed and offenses. Add their usual Focus Energy and Quick Attack combo and Scythers were usually some of the most dangerous Pokemon in Kanto.

"Yeah. It was really good." Naruto replied with a chuckle. "Fucking thing went for my throat, kidneys, heels, everything that could end the fight fast. If I hadn't already been on my toes when I ran into it, it might've made me say hi to Death again."

"Why are you laughing? You could have died."

"I could've, but I didn't. Now I have plans in case I ever run into another one." He smiled wistfully. "Kakashi and Shikamaru drilled that much into my head. If I ever run into a problem that has a chance to kill me but I manage to survive, use the experience to come up with at least half a dozen plans to get out of that situation if it ever comes up again."

"That seems...a bit excessive." The redhead remarked with a slight frown, "Two or three countermeasures should be enough."

"Well they weren't exactly normal." The blond agreed. "Shikamaru could crap out tons of plans in seconds and Kakashi was revered as someone with a thousand techniques under his belt. But they are the best of the best for their generations. Kakashi is _the_ guy to run away from if you have any common sense and while Shika is a lazy ass that barely does as much as he absolutely needs to if you give him a team he knows and a little bit of info on whoever he's against he can guarantee you a win." He paused and thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure that even with just average Pokemon like Pidgey or Zubat he could probably go up against the Elite Four and Champion with a pretty high chance of coming out on top."

Ariana quirked a brow. "You have a lot of faith in him."

"He is one of the five smartest people I've ever met." He gave her a pointed look. "The only ones higher are Mewtwo, the third leader of my home village, professor Oak, and my dad. Then comes Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sabrina from Saffron City, you, and finally that Blaine guy from Cinnabar."

The redhead couldn't reply to that, stuck in shock somewhere between the boy outranking Sabrina and herself outranking Blaine of all people. So she simply allowed herself to be led to the hotel.

* * *

 **Shikamaru OP. Naruto's hope for Konoha is kinda dead. Between the two best candidates for Hokage having been Jiraiya and Tsunade when he left things definitely didn't look very bright, especially since this Naruto knows how much Kumo and Iwa will jump at hearing the village is down a leader, the place is currently wrecked, and the jinchuriki is MIA.**

 **Questions and answers:**

 **Rocket takeover time: It took Naruto about three months to run around and clear out all the more evil members, then another for everyone to fully realize the top brass was gone and they need to step in line.**

 **Ditto: Apparently a small ditto becoming small versions of other Pokemon was an actual thing in the anime as pointed out by Teon. So I'm rolling with it, Ditto is hereby the most OP Pokemon.**

 **Other region Pokemon: Take it easy. We'll get there when we get there. As it is Naruto is only staying in Kanto until vacation time is over before going abroad for 'business'. It'll take a few dozen chapters but he'll be going places for other Pokemon so relax and wait. That said, to anyone who thought Naruto would get all nine Kanto members of his team first time around, nope! He's getting four the first time and the rest will be during the times between him leaving for jobs.**

 **Anyone else think I suck for procrastinating for two days because I was almost done? Because I do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Sorry for taking a week again. After my three day break between working on this I got a really bad headache that lingered for two days that I didn't want to work on this with since I don't want it to suck.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Forest!

Four days.

Four. Fucking. Days.

And not a single Oddish had deigned to show it's face to them!

Inwardly raging at the fact that they somehow hadn't found a single member of her favorite species of pokemon, Ariana continued glancing about the forest around them in search of one. _'Bellsprout, Bellsprout, Bellsprout, oh_ wonderful _another Bellsprout!'_ Only her will to not disgrace herself by losing her composure in front of Naruto - ignoring train incident - kept her from sending out her Honchkrow to tear the entire forest apart in search of one.

Not to say that would stop her if the remaining three days of crossing Viridian Forest still yielded nothing in regards to Oddish.

A wet snapping sound denoted Naruto's Pidgey, the gluttonous little bird, having caught yet another Caterpie as it's fourth helping of brunch. "Looks like that nurse was right, he was a heavyweight that was getting malnourished on Route One." Said blond remarked.

"Sadly he isn't bigger than the standard for his species." Ariana lamented. It had better defenses but it's offenses were pitifully average compared to the rest. Though that would help assuage her doubts about it weighing him down in a fight. _'At the very least it could soak up damage while Naruto or the Growlithe beat whatever they're fighting.'_

Well it wouldn't soak up damage anytime soon with it still being a Pidgey but in two or so months when it would likely be a Pidgeotto or in five months as a Pidgeot, it would serve well as a sponge...maybe even be helpful as a bruiser if it was trained offensively and taught Roost.

"I think I'll train him for offense. Wind is better for cutting than defending." Naruto decided as he watched the bird tear apart it's latest snack. "Who knows, he might be able to learn a few other type moves with those...Technical Machines you were talking about."

" _Air Slash_?" The Executive specified confusedly, going over what she knew about the Tiny Bird pokemon and it's evolutions in her head. "I don't think he can learn that until a long time after he evolves into a Pidgeot."

The dull look Naruto held almost matched the one that he reserved for talking to grunts. "I picked up a book on pokemon moves a while back. Most of the strong ones are just using a weaker move with more power or continuously at the cost of not having as many uses." A concept he was very familiar with that Kakashi had spent months beating out of him. "If you learn one thing, you can figure out how to overpower it until it's a rough version of something else and then you can figure out how to refine it into whatever you want."

It was the old school - really, _really_ old school - way of learning new techniques. Figure out how to to them without handsigns and then figure out the ones that would go with watever you're trying to learn to make it easier. Hard as all hell to accomplish but not impossible. It was how he learned to do the handful that he thought were cool but Kakashi didn't know or wouldn't teach him.

The redhead hummed thoughtfully. "You have a point but something like _Air Slash_ is still going to be beyond what a simple Pidgey can manage, even with excessive offensive training. Maybe as a Pidgeotto he can do it."

"No...I already have an idea for it." He grinned. "Like using _Quick Attack_ to build speed and interrupting it with a one wing _Gust_." He paused. "My idea for _Hurricane_ will have to wait until he evolves though. He doesn't learn _Twister_ until then."

" _Hurricane_?" As much as she loved the idea of him having a Pidgeotto capable of such an advanced move, Pidgeots with years of time in their final forms had trouble accomplishing the feat.

Naruto nodded excidedly. "Yeah. It's the strongest Flying move that isn't exclusive to legendaries, so it's the best one for playing around and seeing what you can come up with using them."

"Playing with _Hurricane_?" Ariana could barely believe her ears. " _Hurricane_ is the strongest Flying Type move besides _Brave Bird_ and you want to play with it like a toy to see what can be done? What is there to do?!"

"Make it defensive." The blond replied absent minded. "I knew a girl who could use a massive fan to make a wall of wind to protect herself from thrown weapons, or if she wanted to go on the offensive use it like _Air Cutter_."

That...sounded obscenely useful. While the idea of throwing a _Hurricane_ or something similar at an incoming attack wasn't new, the idea of using little enough energy for a human to do so was entirely new and exciting. She would never drag a fan that would probably need to be at least half her height around but a new defensive option for Honchkrow to use in close quarters was very tempting.

Especially if it could be switched between an offensive and a defensive style easily.

"I really want to make it smaller though. I love big and flashy techniques but that thing is way too big." He added with a bit of exasperation. "Maybe I can have him make a knock-off _Aeroblast_ too. That's supposed to be a Flying version of _Hyper Beam_ right?"

"Not at all." She immediately denied. "There is no downtime between when Lugia uses it and it pierces most things or outright melts them."

With a slight frown Naruto shrugged off his disappointment. "Back to the drawingboard I guess."

"You...really like to play with moves to make them do what you want, don't you?"

"Yeah." The blond agreed simply. "I've always hated being standard. It makes it too easy for people to figure out what you'll do next and if someone can read you then they can kill you...you could say it's my way of making up for not being as smart or able to plan as well as Kakashi or Shikamaru." It was a good way to make up for it in his opinion.

Ariana couldn't refute either point so she settled for a nod and changing the subject. "Speaking of being unpredictable, the lack of any Oddish so far is surprising."

"We've still got three days. We're bound to find at least one. If not then I can just run through here again and see what I can find." He said assuringly. He might not have those useful clones Kakashi talked about or been able to figure out how to make them, but he still knew how to make his chakra into lightning so he could speed himself up a lot. _'I really have to get back to work on figuring out the Raikage's cloak technique. That thing would be so useful.'_

It was up there with Temari's Kamaitachi and Neji's Kaiten. He knew that the later didn't need a Byakugan, it was just spinning and blowing out chakra. Sadly he never had time to sit down and figure it out after everything.

"No. We're on a tight schedule for this vacation if we want to reach Vermillion city and take a boat to Cinnabar for any good length of time." The redhead refuted, dragging him from his thoughts. "If we don't find one then one of these Bellsprouts will have to do."

"Are they any good?"

"They are the same as Oddish, though they aren't nocturnal. They also have various powders to subdue opponents, also have Chlorophyll, and so on. The biggest differences are that they learn the Stockpile moves upon evolving into Victreebell and are geared far more for offense than the mixed bulk and offense that Vileplume has." She paused and frowned. "They might be a better fit for you than Oddish given their speed advantage."

"I'll get one of each then." He decided.

"Ah...right." Ariana muttered. Hiding her embarrassment at forgetting that simple option she moved on. "All you would need for a well-rounded team is a Ground type then."

"As much as I'd like to have more pokemon that match yours, I have to pass on the Nidos. They're way too loud just walking around and stuff like _Earthquake_ don't help them be sneaky." Naruto grimaced. "They might be good distractions if I need to do something but distractions uually make security tighter around important stuff."

Ariana had to nod at that, the two Nidos were absolutely terrible for his stealthy approach to fighting. "You don't have many options in Kanto then." Running over them in her mind she immedately scratched Geodude, Onix, and Rhydon off the list of possibilities. Then Diglett went off the list followed by Sandshrew. "The only Ground type native to Kanto that I would recommend is Cubone. The rest either focus solely on physical stats and endurance to the point of sacrificing all speed or in Diglett's case have no endurance whatsoever."

"Only one? Wow they must suck here."

"They do. Only Cubone and it's evolution have well spread stats. The only other one I would recommend through extenuating circumstances woud be Sandshrew which I _think_ has a rare ability called Sand Rush, which doubles it's speed in a sandstorm. Even then it would need to be far larger than average to make up for it's lack of special stats." The same couldn't be said about the others solely because none of them had the ability or naturaly learned _Sandstorm_ if she remembered correctly.

"Cubone it is then." The blond decided.

Ariana would've continued going on about what pokemon he might want but something grabbed her attention. "That Bellsprout is massive." She muttered in shock.

And it was. While it's bell-shaped head, beady eyes, and root-like body were all the same as normal for it's species, it was visibly much taller. It stood around a meter tall, almost half as much taller than average and given that it's body was perfectly proportioned for it's species she would bet that it's weight was just as much higher than average.

"Growlithe pin it!" Naruto ordered while throwing the Puppy pokemon's ball which promptly exploded open to launch said pokemon at the Bellsprout. Similarly to Pidgey's capture the dog tackled Bellsprout to the ground and latched darkly glowing teeth around it's head, making sure not to cover the Flower pokemon's mouth and give it the chance to spit a powder or acid directly down his throat.

"Good job boy." The blond congratulated as he walked up to the two, his Pidgey landing on his shoulder to look down curiously at them. Without another word he dropped a pokeball down onto Bellsprout's head and waited as it was captured.

Only to be surprised when the ball immediately exploded open and released the Flower pokemon outside of Growlithe's grip. Before it could run however Pidgey swooped down to latch his talons arount it's root and Peck at it's head until it fainted. With his job done, the Tiny Bird gave a small caw and flew off after a Caterpie.

With an amused smile Naruto watched his bird fly off while dropping another pokeball down onto the Bellsprout to successfully capture it.

"That was surprising." Ariana muttered as she stepped forward to look at the pokeball. "Even with it's greater size and weight a pokeball should've been enough to capture it without any problems or at least hold it in long enough to wiggle once."

"Maybe he's got some will to him. Pidgey jumped at the chance to be caught and finally have food but he might like being free."

The redhead shook her head. "It wouldn't have stood still long enough to be noticed if it cared. It might be that it's a bit stronger than average for the Forest on top of having greater size. That's one of the few reasons I could see a pokeball immediately breaking open for."

"So we need some greatballs in case we run into another pokemon like him?" Naruto asked.

"No. As long as you knock them out before you capture them, they should be easily caught all the same." Ariana assured him. "It's just something to note for future captures."

"Got it." He paused and looked at the ball in his hand. "I wonder what his name is."

"Whatever you want it to be."

"I mean the one his parents gave him." The blond corrected.

"Pokemon don't have names. While they can become smart enough to understand human speech and follow orders or grow bonds with others, they do not have names." The executive explained. "I had very long talks with that Meowth that Jessie and James had to make sure I can put any moral problems you have to rest. The only pokemon you won't want to catch due to their intelligence are Psychic types. The rest are perfectly amicable for your moral boundaries."

That brought a smile to his face. "Thanks, Ari."

"It's my pleasure." It was. Between his many thanks and praises over the year they had known each other alongside the promotions and trust, working for him had become the highlight of her life and only gotten better over the last week. Praise from him, esteem from her 'colleagues' and business partners, a paid vacation that doubled as a journey to get some pokemon she had wanted when she was younger but didn't have a chance to get, and a wonderful new relationship. Nothing could drag it down.

"Did you ever name any of your pokemon?"

It was an innocent question, completely innocent and without any intention besides curiosity but nonetheless the memory it brought to the forefront of her mind made her want to die of embarrassment. "No!" She squeaked, blushing furiously. Then realizing her slip up she coughed and composed herself. "No, none at all."

"Are you...okay?" The blond asked worriedly.

"Fine. I'm perfectly fine. I just...remembered something awful." She excused, all the while the voice of her younger self calling out what she had thought was a cute name for an at the time serious Oddish echoed through her mind. _"Private powders!"_ She inwardly groaned and palmed her face.

Ever the empathetic boy, Naruto quirked a brow and pointed out the obvious. "You remembered something embarrassing huh?"

"Yes."

"Must've been really bad." He remarked. "You're blushing as hard as Hinata."

That was like a sucker punch to the gut. Compared to a girl too shy about her feelings to even talk to someone. "That hurts." She groaned.

"Sorry. I haven't ever seen anyone else blush that red. But don't worry, we've all got things we're to embarrassed to talk about." He grimaced as a private technique he made came to mind. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"...I'll tell you my embarassing story if you tell me yours." She bargained. It took an entire minute but eventually the blond gave her a hesitant nod. "When I was a little girl and just set off on a journey with my Oddish, I had given him an embarrassing nickname. I thought it was cute for a serious little Oddish that only knew powder moves at the time but when I grew older the other meaning of 'Private Powder' finally dawned on me."

There was a tense silence after that during which she refused to look him in the eye, until he finally spoke "You suck. That was just not knowing stuff as a kid, it's way better than what I did."

Blinking in surprise she slowly turned her head to look him in the eyes and seeing no amusement in them she had to ask. "What did you do?"

"Uhh..." He flinched thinking back to it. "Well, when I was a kid between my hair being long and having a slim figure I could pass as a girl so sometimes I would have to dress up as one to get a job done...my friend Sakura actually taught me about makeup and fashion to make sure I don't mess up too."

"That sounds humiliating."

"Thinking back on it yeah...but at the time I was excited to finally have something my classmates couldn't do so I was...really excited about it and sometimes just walked around like that." He groaned. "Gods I was so stupid."

"You...enjoyed it?" She couldn't believe it.

Naruto put his hands up defensively. "I enjoyed having something that only I could do. Just about everyone in my class either had something only they could do or was trying to find something of their own."

"So you freely dressed as a girl and learned about makeup." At his grimace she grinned and leaned against him. "Do you have any tips for me?"

"No...you don't really need makeup and..." He gave her a once over and swallowed hard. "You _really_ don't need help with picking sexy clothes."

Smiling, she kissed him. "Flatterer." She remarked and started to walk away.

"Only if it isn't true." He replied as he hurried to walk beside her.

* * *

 **Rotation is really simple when you think about it. All he'd really have to do is learn how to do it and then if he wanted to improve it see if he can make it put of one of the elemental chakras.**

 **Answers and questions.**

 **Other Naruto characters: Simple answer, not happening so don't worry about it. Complicated answer, I'm not setting anyone up to enter the story so much as Naruto has nothing else to talk about. Everything he's done in the pokemon world isn't really a topic for a nice conversation so he's wisely keeping that shit out and just talking about the parts of his past that are nice topics like friends.**

 **For once that's all that was asked.**

 **I don't know if I asked before and I'm too lazy to check but how does anyone feel about pokemon that are bigger and heavier learning moves and evolving faster? It'd be a good explanation for those rare level 6 Beedrills you can find in Viridian Forest. Though it would mean smaller and lighter pokemon learn and evolve slower.**

 **Thanks for reading and since I missed the chance for Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!**


End file.
